A New Path for History
by Nameless Knight
Summary: Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell, a simple medical student and the Lord of Spirits. When their paths crossed atop the water, the fate of Rieze Maxia was changed forever. But what if they did not meet on that night in Fennmont, how would the course of history be charted then?
1. Chapter 1: A Different Encounter

**HEY HEY! I finally got around to doing my editing touches on Chapter 1 here! It's really not much on the whole, just some small error cleaning and adding some description to the Four. **

Welcome Reader to "A New Path for History" a full-rewrite AU scenario What if? Jude never met Milla at Fennmont and how things spiraled out of control from there. I have long plans for this, long and crazy plans. So hop on board and enjoy, or not, but hopefully the former.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Different Encounter**

Fennmont, the Spirit-lit Seat of Kings. Capital city of the Kingdom of Rashugal. A city cloaked in a perpetual night; the warm glows of the lumen trees that provided illumination to the populace mixed with the eternal darkness to create a blend of light and dark that gave an image of grandiose splendor. Grown out of a series of trees so large they could dwarf some hills, the city rested in the middle of water which quenched the thirst of both the people and the city-trees they resided in. Poets, artists, architects from all lands would all agree that Fennmont was the most gorgeous city in all of the world of Rieza Maxia.

That glorious city, the seat of power for an entire nation was infested. Infested with a dire plague that had already claimed a multitude of lives. All while the populace went about completely ignorant of the scourge claiming lives within the city.

Standing on a cliff that soared higher than the largest of Fennmont's uniquely designed tree-buildings was a young woman. Her hair, with exception to a strand of green, was a radiant gold that fell down to her tiny skirt. Her legs and arms were fully covered, and by contrast she wore a short simple top to cover her chest that connected to a choker around her neck. All in all it was an outfit that no normal person would ever possibly consider. But she wasn't normal, or a person. She was Milla Maxwell. The form of a human woman she had adopted was to allow her to manifest in this physical realm, for she was in truth Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits, guardian of all things. Beside her, invisible to the eye of any ordinary human, floated the Four Great Spirits that ruled the four primary elements. Efreet, the Greater Spirit of Fire; his head burned with flames in a manner where humans would have hair, as his mighty body, larger than any human flexed. Undine, the Greater Spirit of Water; gazed below to the waterways, as bubbles rose and danced from beneath her blue feet. Sylph, the Greater Spirit of Wind; his child-like green figure, dressed in image of clothes human mechanics might wear with a pair of goggles added as his personal touch, wore a cocky smile as the wind danced by him. Finally Gnome, the Great Spirit of Earth; resembling a simple house animal, he rested atop a brown globe that matched his fur, his eyes closed.

The danger within Fennmont was not to humans, not immediately. It was to the spirits. With each use, this weapon slew a score of Lesser Spirits, and the nature of humans and spirits was one of symbiosis. If either spirits or humans died out, the other would die as well. Maxwell, Guardian of both humans and spirits had come to put a stop to such reckless murder, as she had for twenty years.

She glanced over at Sylph, her own pink eyes looking past his goggles and into his. The Great Spirit nodded, that smug, know-it-all smirk he always had never leaving his face, and Milla leapt off the cliff. For an ordinary human such an act would be seen as suicide. But she was Maxwell, and Sylph carried her aloft with his power and guided her gently to the water. There, Undine crafted her powers, and Milla stood upon the lightly splashing waves. Maxwell strode ahead confidently, tracking the source of disruption. The gentle green glow of the lumen trees changed over to a sharper cyan blue as she drew closer to her goal. Water drained out of a sewer system covered by metal bars. More than enough to bar simple spies and saboteurs, but a simple use of Gnome's power rent the bars apart. Milla calmly entered into the new entrance. Her mission would be completed shortly and without interruption.

Up above where he Lord of Spirits had just walked, another person was pondering entering into the same research lab she had just infiltrated. Fifteen-year-old Jude Mathis stood on one of the wooden platforms deep in thought. He was a Medical Student at the Talim Medical School there in Fennmont, and he had came rushing over to the Research District, and the Laforte Research Laboratory in particular for an exciting reason. His mentor, Professor Haus had just been awarded the Howe Prize, the most distinguished award in the field of spirit arte research and development. The last time Jude had seen the Professor he made mention that he was working on a top secret project at Laforte, so when Jude heard the news he came running straight away. Well, after changing out of his doctor's outfit of course.

But all that good cheer evaporated when Jude checked in with the sentries on watch. He'd explained to them the situation and tried to weasel his way him, but they wouldn't allow it. He couldn't fault them for doing their job. But, that was when something odd came up. They showed Jude the sign-in sheet for the lab and claimed the Professor had already left but, something was wrong. Jude gripped the note in his pocket as he continued thinking. Back when he last talked to the Professor, Jude had needed an assignment sheet signed, and when Jude checked the sign-out sheet the sentry handed him, the handwriting between the slip and sign-out were different. Wrong. Jude didn't want to make a fuss, so he left quietly, holding unto the slip with a steel grip, which led him to standing on a platform wondering what to do.

He ran a hand through his neat black hair as he pondered his options. There had to be a reason for the handwriting difference right? Were they keeping the Professor inside against his will? It was a silly theory, but what could Jude do in this situation? He couldn't go charging into an army facility shouting "Professor Haus where are you?!". Maybe he could sneak in? No, that sounded just as dumb. Maybe everything was just alright? Maybe he had someone else sign out for him? Jude shook his head as no good answer came to him. A light breeze blew by and Jude was suddenly glad he'd decided to change his clothes back in school. The doctor scrubs were impractical for just walking around the city, beyond just the lack of pockets they weren't nearly as insulated as what he wore now. His current clothes consisted of leather boats and gloves, with his favored weapon of iron gauntlets handing at his side. His clothes were dark blue, with some white and blues on his tailcoat. He'd spent his savings buying these clothes before he had moved to Fennmont and he never resented that purchase once. Even if the merchant pretty much coerced him into it.

Taking one look back at the Laforte entrance, Jude shook his head in indecisiveness. If he knew someone in the military he could ask them, but he spent so much of his time with the other med students and studying that he didn't get much time to mingle with others beyond that. With a sigh he headed back into the trade center of the city and from there back over to the Talim Medical School. He took in the sight of his school with a deep breath. Both to calm his nerves for what he needed to say soon, and because the splendor of the school deserved it. Talim was a font of knowledge, not just of medicine, but of spirit artes as a whole. Sure, the Research Labs like Laforte led in fields, but even those places took people of prestige from Talim, just like Professor Haus. Jude hoped he would be alright, wherever he was.

* * *

Wetness, choking, powerlessness. Milla Maxwell futilely struggled and trashed about underneath the serene waters of the Research District. She desperately, desperately sought out light. But Fennmont was oh so dark. The blue light of the lumen trees were a pale guider to the surface and air.

Milla choked out as she desperately thrust her hand for some measure of safety. She found it, a small dock alongside the platform right outside of Laforte. Calling upon her paltry strength she hauled herself ashore and choked out the water she'd swallowed in her eviction from within Laforte. Things had gone wrong, so terribly there was no word in her understanding of human tongue could measure what had just happened. She coughed again, a breaker in the otherwise silence of the area. She had to get up and-"Who are you!" a voice, from above. Milla craned her neck, one of the sentries, like the many she had rendered unconscious inside.

"Halt!" he shouted and descended the little staircase connecting Milla's savior dock to the platform above. "You're the intruder aren't you!" the little man shouted again. Well, it was true. Not that Milla cared about anything else right now. "Disarm and don't resist arrest, I am authorized to use deadly force if I have to."

Milla smirked, she didn't have time for this. She pushed herself back, and the sentry inched himself back. He raised his small, square shield and hoisted the dark pole of his weapon. She had just dealt with a dozen of them, one more wouldn't be an issue. She drew her sword and... what came next? She didn't actually know. All her years of using the sword was really just having the Four guide the blade with their own artes. She didn't know any finesse, any skill, any power. She clumsily swung the blade, and the sentry deflected it with ease. Suddenly confident, that sentry moved it and thrust with his pole, catching Milla's side and nearly knocking her off the dock and back into the water. "Surrender immediately or the next one goes for your head!" the sentry gave his ultimatum. Milla grimaced as she stared at the guard in dark purple armor before her. She couldn't afford to be stopped. She might have to risk swimming. But she didn't know how.

"Excuse me!" another voice from above! That came crashing down on the sentry, easily knocking him out. A man stood up, adjusting a large black tie as he did so. He kicked the sentry's weapon into the water as a precaution and looked at her.

"Who're you?" Milla asked, immediately suspicious of someone coming out of nowhere to help her. She readied her unsteady sword in case she needed it, for however little worth it was.

"Whoa there, the usual response to someone saving you is a "thank you"," the man dripped his words with wry sarcasm.

"This isn't a usual circumstance." Milla said back, quickly and to the point.

"Then usual introductions can wait until a normal situation then, aye?" The man gave a cocky grin as he turned her own words back on her.

"I suppose that's true," Milla relented on that point. This man could easily be playing her, attempting something. But if he hadn't done that it wouldn't have mattered at all.

Aware he'd gotten an in, the man continued with whatever plan he had. "You know, there's a ship leaving the seahaven in oh, about the time it'd take the two of us to get there. Nothing like a safe sailing voyage for everything to be considered normal enough for proper introductions."

It was actually quite brazen the way he was leading her, but she really didn't have a choice did she? With the Four imprisoned she couldn't fly away or force her way out on foot. This ship might be the best option. She'd have to trust him on this, she had no idea where the seahaven even was. "Alright, if you're so confident in this lead on."

"That's the spirit!" the man's voice was so pitched with happiness that it barely avoided being a shout. "Don't worry, I won't even count this plan in my fee."

"Fee?" A hireling of sorts then.

The man dropped his exuberant joy before speaking again. "Well, let's discuss that later, when we're not right where they'll be searching for criminals."

"Agreed, lead on then. I am quite unfamiliar with this city's layout."

"Uh, right?" the man gave an eyebrow raise at the odd truth Milla spoke.

"Well, keep up, ain't no slowing down when you're with me." The man edged up the stairs and took a quick look. "All clear for now, let's hurry up."

Milla nodded and followed after the mysterious man in the brown coat. His brown hair bounced as the two ran through the city, and his brown eyes darted to each possible threat posed by the Fennmont sentries as they passed by. But the guard force didn't stop them, didn't give a second look as they kept on going through the trade district, to the medical district, all the way to the Fennmont seahaven.

"There she is," the man said as they arrived. "Our ride out of here."

There was always the possibility this was some form of trap. But security hadn't exactly been stellar, and at the moment she couldn't think or any other exit strategies.

"Alright, we'll just casually walk over to the departures and-"the man stopped mid-sentence. Milla followed his gaze. More soldiers. They'd been hidden by one of the pillars nearby so they hadn't seen them immediately. "Dammit," the man changed the course of his plan. "You slip on board, I'll deal with our bright red friends over there."

"You're not planning to sell me out are you?" Milla asked the most pressing question on her mind at the moment.

In response the man chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, your bounty wouldn't be big enough right now for me to risk upsetting a pretty face."

Thought himself a ladies man did he? Books always said their kind were the slipperiest lot. Well, if he did anything suspicious she'd just sell him out instead. "Alright, I'll head to the ship, you take care of your part."

"I always do," and he slipped off to her right. Milla walked forward once he was far enough away, keeping her sideways glance on the soldiers in the different red armor. They hadn't seemed to notice her yet, maybe she could slip by without the man as well. Either way, she approached the sales clerk. "Next outbound ferry ticket please."

"That'd be the Aladei Seahaven Miss, leaving in only a minute" the clerk replied. "120 gald." Thankfully the Four had pestered her to, relieve, her defeated foes of currency during her attack on the lab. So she had more than enough to cover the fee.

"Well, make that two tickets." Make that both fees, and she made the finical purchases. She took a step back, glancing at the other issue.

"That's her!"

Dammit! The red guards came running up, surrounding her in a half circle formation. She still had the path on board the ship if it came to it. But the man, she glanced around, was nowhere in sight. So he had sold her out. And after she had bought him a ticket.

"Surrender please," a guard with a more elaborate helmet commanded her. "Or we will use force to subdue you."

"I really don't have time for this," Milla drew her sword and slowly backed away. Even if she couldn't threaten them, they didn't know that. They might take it more cautiously if they couldn't charge her while she wasn't resisting.

"Very well," the commander answered back. He made two hand signs and the soldiers under his command assumed a battle stance. They aimed their spears at her, and the one with a staff began chanting. A spirit channeler! Calling upon the power of the spirits, he summoned forth a fireball and sent it flying at her. Milla dove to the side, and the spirit arte exploded into the clerk booth-now thankfully abandoned. "I second my request. Surrender."

_No please this time? _Milla wryly thought. But either way-the boarding horn of the ship blared. Milla smiled and ran. She heard the man stuttering in surprise-all departures were supposed to be cancelled! He ordered another attack, but sounds of conflict echoed behind her, and up came the savior man. "Miss me?" he said in that same cocky tone as before.

"Your sense of timing could use some improvements," she got out before the two of them made it on deck.

"Ain't that a start," the man looked back at the seahaven, and Milla followed him in doing so. The entire little crew she didn't stand a chance against were laid out completely on the ground. "Not some of my best work, but considering the circumstances I can't really complain."

"Neither can I, it seems." Milla nodded. Even if his appearance was too convenient, she probably wouldn't have made it this far without him. She'd be wary of anything he'd say or do, but for right now she owed him a great deal.

* * *

Jude Mathis stood outside the Talim Medical School with scores of other students, doctors, patients and some of the nurses. There'd been some sort of attack in the city, and the sentries were trying to keep the populace in line so doctors and soldiers could get by. Something of a flaw in Fennmont's design, was that everything was mostly connected by walkways, so in cases of emergency like this things could get congregated and blocked. Rumors, of course, were swirling about the nature of the attack. The current beat being that it was the group of Auj Oule spies come to destroy Rashugal! But that was ridiculous, even if the two nations were at odds, they exchanged trade knowledge and people from time to time. One of the most fascinating reads Jude ever had was on Auj Oule medicine. The kingdom to the north was made up of a series of clans, brought under the rule of a King. Their history, in both the literal sense and in academic pursuits was a fine contrast to Rashugal's preference to high nobility. Jude didn't know anyone from Auj Oule, but just attacking the capital of another nation like this just wasn't something he could think anyone would do so brazenly. Casualties obviously weren't that high since only a few doctors were summoned. So, to him, that meant the fugitives were still on the run, right? Plenty of people had ran right on by, so the sentries obviously hadn't a full handle on things. The normal people getting a bit rowdy didn't help either.

"Doctor Jude?" a voice, a familiar female voice snapped Jude out of his thinking trance. He turned around, well aware of who it was.

"Something you need Nurse Prinn?" he asked. Prinn was a nurse he'd met during his time in school. She was technically Professor Haus' assignment, but the Professor had sometimes thrown his own, responsibilities, on Jude's lap, including today, even though it was against the rules. So even though Jude wasn't a doctor yet, he was treating patients with her help and secrecy, so they'd taken to calling each other Doctor and Nurse like that as a sign of friendship and trust.

"Did you deliver the news about the Howe Prize to Professor Haus yet?" she asked him, unaware he'd gotten absolutely nowhere.

He'd meant to inform her about that, but not long after he got back the sentries and doctors started getting called up and Jude became interested in that issue. Part of him was hoping that maybe the Professor was already helping deal with this and he could wait before worrying. "No, there was something odd over at the Lab and I couldn't get it to him."

"Lab?"

Oh right, he had forgotten that only he knew where Professor Haus had gone. "Yeah, he told me he was working in the Laforte Research Laboratory right before he told me to take care of his patients for the day. With things as they are, I'm worried if he's safe or not. And," Jude wondered, he could trust her right? Ah, of course he could. "Well, when I went to check in at the Lab the Professor's signature had him signed out, but, well I had him sign something earlier in the day and the handwriting doesn't match up."

There was an odd flicker on her face(did she know something?) before she spoke. "That's very peculiar, have you brought it to the attention of the authorities, or anyone else?"

"No," he decided not to ask her if she knew anything. It was Prinn, she was his friend. "You're the first person I've talked to since then."

Prinn dipped her head in thought. She, she wasn't suspicious right? No, no, it was him being overly suspicious. She was just reacting to the news he told her. That was it. If he was told this story he'd probably react the same way. "Well," she finally said, "we, you, I? should check his house first. Maybe he just had someone else sign out for him. After all, he has you cover his patients for him and that's against the rules."

"That does sound like something he'd do", Jude agreed and nodded. "He did have me over for tea that one time, I'll check his place once we're cleared to leave."

"Doctor, someone get a doctor!" a voice shouted from the seahaven direction before Prinn could answer Jude.

Well, he was still a student, but he did want to help, maybe get his mind off the Professor a bit. "I'll uh," well it should be obviously, especially with his pointing.

She understood immediately. "Let's go." The two of them and several other medical practitioners followed the voice. A group of soldiers, dressed in bright red rather than the traditional Fennmont dark purple. Things had to have been serious indeed for a group like theirs to get involved.

"What's the problem?" one of the actual doctors asked.

"We got ambushed pursing the fugitives-"well, that answers that,"-they knocked us out clean, and coupled with that mana suffering going around I wanted to get all my guys checked right away."

"Alright," the doctor threw some orders around and got the gathered healers lined up to do their job. Jude and Prinn got assigned to someone in a far different armor, hands still clutching a staff.

"Actually, could these two take a look at me?" the commander of the red soldiers indicated the surprised Jude and Prinn. He set his weapons aside and removed his helmet. His brown hair was shaven close, his face had years of living etched into it and his eyes knew exactly who he was talking to.

"Mr. Eldin?" Jude exclaimed. He was one of Jude's more frequent patients, and in fact his last patient before Jude went off looking for Professor Haus. He'd injured himself failing spirit-channeling and had come to the school for treatment. After Jude fixed his injury, he checked to make sure Eldin had a functional mana-lobe, but he insisted it was like the spirits just weren't there. It was odd, but cases of that were getting more frequent too. On Jude's way to Laforte he overheard two workers talking about failing to channel wind spirits as well. And because of that Jude kept a tighter grip on his class-credit form. Losing that to a gust of wind would have been terrible. Especially with... No, now wasn't the time for that. Or was it? "I never thought you were a soldier Mr. Eldin."

To his credit he laughed. "I know, even my wife says I'm not the soldiering type." He pointed to the back of his head. "I got tripped up real bad, don't think there's any lasting damage."

Jude followed Eldin's lead, there was a small bump, but a small use of the Healer spirit arte would stop any swelling or pain from that. Jude recalled today was his wife's birthday. Another twinge of regret hit him for what he was thinking of asking. "Hey, Mr. Eldin, may I ask you a favor?"

"Doctor Jude?" both Prinn and Eldin asked.

"Well, um," _don't get cold feet now Jude,_ "You know Professor Haus right, the doctor who was supposed to be treating you?"

"Yes, what about him?" Eldin was clearly interested. Because Jude helped him? Because it was his job?

"Well, he didn't see you today because he was busy doing lab work at Laforte."

"Laforte, you say?" Eldin said the name with a clear understanding of something Jude didn't.

"Yes, Laforte," Jude didn't want to ask. Everything happening told him that already. "When I went to relay something to him the guards on duty turned me away, saying he'd already left, but," Jude dug out the credit slip. "The handwriting on the sign-out sheet didn't match something he signed for me just right before he left."

"I see," Eldin replied with due concern. Jude felt he'd made the right choice now. "Do you have any ideas what may have happened?"

Prinn stepped in first, "Well, the Professor has been known to delegate tasks he should handle to others, even if it's against the rules. It's possible he just had someone else sign out."

"Well," Mr. Eldin tapped his chin. "Considering the odd circumstances of this attack I think it may bear looking into."

"Really?" Jude exclaimed with hope. "Thanks a lot Mr. Eldin."

"But you should know-"

"-that the Laforte Research Lab was the one attacked right?"

Mr. Eldin was taken aback by Jude's observation, but answered. "Yes, the details and casualty reports are still filtering in, but it's possible the Professor..." he didn't need to finish that sentence.

"I understand," Jude nodded. "It's still, more than we had, you know."

"It is my job," Mr. Eldin nodded back before replacing his helmet. "And speaking of jobs," he pointed behind Jude. The medical student turned, injured were being carried by and into the school. "Looks like we both have work to do."

"Right, take care of yourself, Mr. Eldin, and again, thank you." Prinn added in her own thanks as well after his.

"Stay safe you two," Mr. Eldin said before looking at the other red soldiers. "Alright, back on your feet, we have a job to do and it won't be done laying around here." The troops scrambled up and followed Mr. Eldin as he led them in the direction of the Research District.

"Wow, what a break of luck," Jude claimed. He still could hardly believe Mr. Eldin was a soldier. Though he guessed it did explain the haircut.

"We should head back inside," Prinn suggested, "they'll probably need help with the injured."

Jude nodded and the two of them followed the trail of the carried back inside the school building. Already doctors were beginning to triage patients even if it wasn't exactly necessary. It was still a good skill to learn. The two of them separated, as Prinn was called away and Jude only used to help examine patients instead of treating them outright. Soon the triage ended and the wounded were moved to rooms and Jude and the other students were left waiting for that chance they might be called in. Then that hope was dashed as time passed and the groups dispersed. Jude himself took a seat on one of the benches. It would probably be the best place to wait for Mr. Eldin as well.

The time passed, students left, doctors changed shifts. A few more injured were brought in, but without a mock triage the students weren't allowed near them. Jude waited, and waited. He didn't want to call it boring, he was waiting on important information after all. But it really was boring. He took to some old hand exercises to keep himself calm.

"Doctor Jude?"

Jude spun around looking for Mr. Eldin. But it was Prinn? He was really out of it if he confused their voices, wow. "Need something Nurse Prinn?" he asked nicely.

"Yes, actually, if you could follow me." Jude noticed she was being a bit, not herself? Something must have happened with one of the treatments. Jude hurriedly got up to follow her, and she led him, right into the Treatment room from earlier in the day. Laying there on the table, was a girl in a short red dress with a black feather mane, and with long black boots. But more importantly were the burns she was covered in. He rushed over immediately and began diagnosing her. First-degree burns, and a lot of them. Judging by the sheer volume of them, whatever did this easily could have done worse. Frankly the girl was lucky to be alive. And, there was something else, a severe shortage of mana. What happened to her? And why was he the one treating her? This was for the full doctors. "Prinn, get another doctor in here, I can't treat these burns on my own."

Prinn didn't respond. What was she doing? He looked up from the patient at the Nurse. She was... unsteady? "Prinn?"

"She," Prinn choked out. "She's a friend of mine." Well that explains that. "You're the only one I trust to treat her Doctor Jude."

"Me?" Jude replied in surprise. That wasn't, he didn't, oh whatever! He began molding his mana into arte and into Healer, slowly relieving pain and healing up the smallest of the burns. "Prinn, get the burn potions, I need to apply those before dealing with the bigger burn spots."

"Yes doctor." He didn't look up but could hear her frantically moving. She came over and began applying it via his instructions.

"Alright," Jude wiped his brow. He should have changed, he wasn't sanitized at all. "Prinn, you can use Healer too correct?" She replied she could. "Alright, follow my path when I use Healer, ok?" Jude moved his hands back into position over the more grievous burns and Prinn followed. Between the two of them they were able to make much faster progress. Jude handling the brunt of each before moving on allowed Prinn's less deft use to matter less. Even still, it took a good amount of time for the burns to be healed up. But that mana drain was still a problem, once they finished up the burns, Jude moved unto ways to get her mana levels back to normal. Best option would to get her awake and making it herself, but that wasn't really reliable. Doing a mana transfer otherwise would be too slow. Maybe trying to get her mana-lobe to produce while she was out? No, if that wasn't handled properly it could lead to side-effects.

Jude took a breath and a step back as his thoughts kept coming up with no real answer. There, had to be something! He tilted his head, tapped his finger against his brow. Think Jude think!

Think, think. Calm down. Her life isn't in immediate danger. The could wait. Other doctors could handle this. He looked at Prinn, still distraught over her friend's fate. Should he betray that trust by getting another doctor? But the patient came first after all. Jude clenched his teeth in indecisiveness. But something began shining. "Huh?" He reached into his coat. His Lilum Orb was shining? Something on the girl in red was shining too, another Lilum Orb. That was it! The Lilum Orbs were developed to fight monsters, a person using one was able to more effectively make use of their body and artes. One of the most important abilities though, was Linking between the orbs. This allowed two fighters to "read" each others movements and better support one another. If he linked with her, he could use his own mana-lobe to balance out her levels.

"Prinn, stand aside, I want to try something," Jude told her. She looked at him, and did as asked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Concentrate. Feel the connection. Two as one. Two as one. Darkness, he felt darkness. But there, a single strand of blue light, so very weak but still enough. He grasped unto that line, he concentrated his thoughts and began pouring in mana through the line. The Orb at the other end began shimmering to life, growing brighter and brighter and then.

The girl in red laughed maniacally as she shot up to a sitting position. She looked around, obviously confused. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're at the Talim Medical School," Prinn replied, all that weight and anguish in her voice was gone the intent the girl was up.

"Huh?" the girl hung her mouth open. Did she not understand? She quickly looked straight at him however. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Um, I'm," he couldn't get the words out.

"Whatever don't care." She looked right back over at Prinn. "What were you thinking?"

"Don't worry, I'd trust Doctor Jude with my life." Prinn answered cleanly.

"Doctor?" she looked back at him. "Him? A doctor? He looks younger than me. I'd sooner believe rappigs fly."

"Hey!" Jude stood up. "I just treated you."

"I didn't ask you to," Jude felt a sharp snap as the linking cut off. "Didn't ask you to Link with me either."

"That's," was she stupid? She probably would have died! "I don't even know how to respond to that. You would have died without treatment!"

Prinn pleaded the two of them to calm down. "Please you two, this isn't the time for this. You need rest, you barely survived this."

The girl in red swung off the bed and stood on her own. "Bah, I'm fit as a fiddle." She took a step forward in smug triumph. "See? I doubt he'd be able to stand after half as much."

Jude shook his head at her antics. "What is wrong with you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" and then she laughed again. "Whatever, this place is boring me, I'm leaving."

"You can't leave," Jude got up to stop her. "I don't care if you are annoying and you say you're fine, you still just recovered from life-threatening injuries, I won't let you leave without further tests."

"You see to have gotten the idea you could stop me," the girl stepped forward and twisted her body forward. "Listen up boy, I may have been at death's door a minute ago but I can still take some scrawny little kid playing at doctor with one hand, leg and eye behind my back."

"How are you calling me a kid, you look younger than me!" Sure, she had white hair, but she pretty much looked like a teenager in all other accounts. She even had some freckles below her pink eyes. "And eye behind your back? That doesn't even make sense."

"Neither does a twerp like you being a Doctor."

Jude's eye twitched. How could anyone be friends with this girl. He looked over at a completely distraught Prinn. "Look, I'm just a medical student that gets called a Doctor because I've actually treated patients. Including you. So even if I'm not a full physician I still have medical authority to detain you for health concerns."

The girl split her lips into the most disturbing grin he'd ever seen. "How much you wanna bet if I say you've been treating people you'd get in a hell of a lot more trouble than me."

"What?" Jude shouted at the sheer vileness behind that threat. "I just saved your life!"

"Oh what, you expect everyone you "save" to just be all "oh you're my hero" or something? Sicko." the girl had begun to steadily move her body with some rhythm as she spoke.

"Unbelievable," Jude put all his thoughts and feelings into one apt word. "I don't do this to play Prince to girls or get rewards. I do it to help people. Even if they don't thank me I'm fine as long as they don't threaten me."

The girl laughed that laugh that couldn't help but grow more annoying each time he heard it. "Give me a break Mister-I-Wanna-Save-A-Dude." She pointed at him for some reason. "You could have avoided all this by just letting me walk right away, but you had to play the concerned Not-A-Doctor. So in the end it's all your fault."

Jude couldn't even begin to fathom how anything she said had come as a result of his actions. He honestly just wanted her to go because his head was hurting listening to her. "Fine, you want to leave, do it. When you collapse from exhaustion I'll be here waiting with an I told you."

"I'm not looking forward to it," she gave a sarcastic wave at him. She looked back at Prinn though, in a much less.. grating posture before leaving.

Jude fell back down, completely exhausted. "How could you be friends with her?" he asked. He frankly couldn't believe that girl could have friends.

"I'm sorry," Prinn clasped her hands and bowed. "I never thought she would react so terribly. She's usually rowdy, but whatever hurt her must have really gotten her mad."

Jude scratched the back of his head at the awkwardness. Well, if someone did force a link on him, and he was hurt that badly maybe he would be quite a bit less agreeable. But to such a degree? Well, it just happened so... He shook his head. "It's not your fault. You were only trying to help."

"Thank you, Doctor Jude," Prinn straightened herself. She'd been run haggard by the argument as well, her short red hair had been disheveled.

"I suppose if anyone's at fault it's whoever did that to her," Jude slowly climbed back to standing. He stretched his muscles out. "She was brought in from Laforte right?" Then it hit him. "Oh, you knew she was at Laforte right?"

Prinn reacted with surprise to Jude's deduction. "Yes, it's why I was hoping for the best with Professor Haus. because if he was in danger she would be too."

"The Professor..." Jude's thoughts drifted back to him. He'd never been brought in among the injured, or as a doctor on standby. Hopefully he was at home, safe.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Prinn averted her eyes in guilt.

"No, no" Jude waved his hands. "It's fine. I forgot." He dropped his gaze. "I forgot." He actually felt himself become more worried. "At least, at least your friend is alright." Jude weakly gave out a bright spot in things.

Prinn took a moment to respond, she was a bit taken aback by his attempt. "You're probably the only person who'd say something like that after getting treated like that."

"Haha, yeah," Jude rubbed the back of his head. He'd always been accused of that kind of thing. Do-gooder they'd call him. Back when he went looking for Professor Haus he needed to stop by something in the study wing first. A couple of the other students and nurses were gossiping about him and his fake do-gooder attitude. It really stung. Even after all this time they kept doing that.

"I do mean that as a compliment," Prinn added, seeing his duress. "If the world had more people like you, then she wouldn't be so... her."

"Oh, um, thanks," Jude felt his face getting hotter at the compliment. "So, who was she anyway? I never got her name."

"It's," Prinn hesitated. "Nadia."

"Nadia huh?" He connected that name to her actions. It really didn't fit. But, fifteen-year-old Doctor didn't either. "Well, alright. I'm gonna go wait for Mister Eldin again. He might have already missed me actually."

"Okay," Prinn replied before Jude headed back.

With the night clime blanketing the sky and turning Fennmont into perpetual midnight, it was incredibly difficult to ascertain what time it was. When Jude arrived it took some adjusting from the normal cycle of his hometown. But now, with his body tired as it was from working all day, he could tell it was actually at night. The lack of activity in the central hall led itself to that as well. He'd have to head to his room soon, get ready for tomorrow. Part of him hoped he could hit the pillow, wake up tomorrow and learned Professor Haus was alive and well and had just been home. The other part of him wanted to stay and wait for Mister Eldin. That was the part that won out, at least for now.

Jude took a seat again, stretching his tired and worn muscles out. This was probably the most exhausted he'd been since his move to Fennmont. At least part of it was for the right reasons, even if there were plenty of wrong reasons. He closed his eyes, thinking of the times he's been this drained of energy at home. Leia and her tackles, Master Sonia's harsh martial arts lessons. Dealing with dad. No matter how harsh Nadia was, it still was easier than dealing with his father or Master Sonia's bad side.

"Doctor Jude?" A voice propped Jude awake. Mister Eldin stood before him again, without his helmet.

"Ah, Mister Eldin, hello," Jude rubbed his tiredness away and stood up. This was it, the moment of truth. "What's the news?"

"I'm sorry Doc," Mister Eldin closed his eyes. "Professor Haus is officially listed as dead."

"What?" Jude fell to his knees. He couldn't muster a sentence, only a word. "How?"

"The intruder in the Laforte Research Lab. She's officially listed as the one responsible for every injury and death."

"How, how could this happen?" Jude pouted. He'd, he'd just talked to him today! He'd been alive! He was gonna make Jude his research assistant once the semester was up. How, how, who...

"Again, I'm sorry Doc," his voice was clear, not that Jude noticed. "Oh, it's you."

Prinn's voice came. "What's going on?" a question, but, it had a hint of already knowing the truth.

"The Professor," Jude was the one to get it out. "He's dead."

"Oh no," she was expecting that and already had her hand on Jude's shoulder. "I'm sorry Jude."

"Did you," Jude asked in a blank manner. "Did you catch the intruder?" At least justice could be done, at least that.

But Mister Eldin shook his head. "She had an accomplice, managed to slip us at the seahaven and made it out of Fennmont." Eldin sighed. "That was the reason you had to treat my little head bump."

Jude didn't have anything else to say, and the other two understood that as well. Prinn stayed, but Eldin slipped his helmet back on and turned to leave. "Mister Eldin?" Jude spoke.

"Yes?" he was clearly surprised there was something else.

"Wish your wife a happy birthday for me will you."

That was more surprising and it took him a noticeable length of time to respond. "Uh, yes, I will, I certainly will." He turned towards Prinn. "Take good care of him, will you? The report has already been sent to the Dean's Office so there's no need to trouble yourself about that."

"Ah, yes," she replied. "Thank you for your help."

"Just doing my job," Eldin replied before leaving.

Jude stayed there, on the floor. Despite promptings from Prinn to move, he stayed on that floor. Only when a chill ran through him did they move. She escorted him to his dorm room. And even after all of that, he still thanked her for helping him like that. Prinn's last thought before she left was reminiscing on that do-gooder Jude.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here's Chapter 1 of my ridiculously long-planned fanfic. Future Chapters will be less bulky than this, though when those come around there'll be some fun little End notes like this.

**Special Thanks to FlameUser64 for giving me the mental jump-start to finally go through on my edit plan.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Landing at Auj Oule

Thanks everyone for the Reviews, Favorites and Followings! I hope to live up to your hopes!

Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Landing at Auj Oule**

The last boat departing from Fennmont sailed under the starry night sky and across the ocean gulf towards its destination of the Aladhi Seahaven in eastern Auj Oule. Two passengers of note took board of the vessel. Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits in human form, and her mysterious savior in a brown coat.

"Name's Alvin," her savior introduced himself first thing after they were clear and free from both the military and the ship's own crew. He'd managed to bluff the latter off, saying Milla and he were just getting out of the way of the military training exercises. He adjusted his tie, so large it could easily double as a scarf before holding his hand out for a shake.

"Milla Maxwell," she replied before completing the human ritual. "So, Alvin, care to explain why you just so happened to come to my aid?" Coincidences weren't something that had happened in her life.

"Hey hey," he tossed back his shoulders, "didn't I say, I can't resist a pretty face."

"If that was all than you'd be getting into trouble every day of your life."

"And I sure do," Alvin chuckled and took her retort in slide. "But you pissed off the military something fierce didn't you?"

"Yes." No point in lying about that.

"Well, remember back when I said something about a fee? Well as it turns out I'm a gentleman mercenary looking for a bright new paymaster for a while. And someone who managed to get the Military Powers Act invoked on them has to be working for Auj Oule, so I'm thinking if I make myself a nice valuable ally for a pretty little Auj Oule spy I could get myself a pretty hefty payoff." He gave the speech with a cocky grin that Milla was coming to more and more associate with his face in particular.

"A fair chain of reasoning I suppose, there's just one problem."

"And that is?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not a spy for Auj Oule."

"Really?" he hefted a palm to his forehead and put his fingers halfway into his hair. "I mean, you can trust me y'know, your cover's obviously been blown."

"Sorry. I did all that for my own reasons."

"Wow," Alvin dropped the partially-resentful look for one of awe now. "I've never heard of the Military Powers Act being invoked for anything instead of hunting spies, so whatever you did must have really shaken up Rashugal's plans."

"That's my hope at least," Milla looked down, down at the one thing that had prevented her entire mission from being a complete and utter failure. The key to the weapon inside the lab. Without it the thing had shut off immediately, but it was already too late, the surrounding platforms had come completely undone sending her into the drainage pool below and spitting her back outside.

"So uh, back to the matter of my fee," and just as quickly as Alvin's look of awe appeared, it had shifted into that cocky grin of his.

"Very well," Milla got out the gald she'd gather. "How much would be sufficient in this circumstance? I must admit I am not familiar with you human's currency exchange."

"You humans?" a look of confusion blurred on Alvin's face. "But uh, you're gonna need more than whatever you mugged off the facility guards. Take it from me, military pay sucks. Well, in this case freelance pay sucks too." He let out a sigh with a defeated expression. "Have any good buddies willing to pay me back? Rich relatives about to crock? Secret jewels and valuables kept... well okay, can't really say that one." He looked her outfit over. Not many hiding places with what she was wearing after all. And one of them was taken by the key to the machine. "I mean, I'll take the money for services rendered, but you're a bit too helpless for me to have a clean conscious letting you wander off all by yourself."

Milla shook her head. She'd be perfectly fine getting back to her shrine at Nia Khera. Well, she would if she knew where it was. She didn't travel this close to the ground very often. Sylph usually had her soaring with the clouds until they reached their destination. Maybe she did need Alvin's services more than she'd realized. "Well, if we reach my shrine at Nia Khera I'll tell the villagers there to pay you. They should have the money."

"Should?" Alvin gave a quick word to the end before shifting back a bit. "Actually, that should be 'shrine?'"

Milla tilted her head in curiosity. Well, if she didn't know the way to Nia Khera, she probably shouldn't expect any human outside the village too either. "Well, it's in Auj Oule, I do know that for sure, and since we're heading there we can just speak to the locals."

"That's," Alvin copied the palm to forehead with fingers through hair posture as before. "Not really what I was asking. I mean, shrine. Like to you? Or you own it or what?"

"Oh, that's what you meant." Humans could be so confusing sometimes. "But it is a shrine to me. The villagers built it themselves for me after I took this form. I made some improvements later using Gnome. All in all it's quite a cozy place."

"I," now he was looking at her in more disbelief than before. What had she said? "Gnome, as in the Great Spirit Gnome? Lord of... Earth and moving it Gnome?"

"I don't know any other Gnomes, but he does fit that description."

Alvin dropped the disbelief for a visage of thought. "But I thought the Four Great Spirits couldn't be summoned?"

"Well, I must admit I've been monopolizing their time since I descended to this world twenty years ago. But they are still around." _Or were._

"That's," back to fingers in his hair. It was most certainly some form of coping, she surmised. "I think, we need to get on the same page here. What exactly were you doing in that lab in the first place?"

"I detected a great number of Lesser Spirits dying," Milla explained. It was perhaps unwise to open up so many truths to this man, but she would need his cooperation for now at least. Judging by his excited changes in posture, attempting to avert the truth would prove unwise. "I came, with the Four at my side, to investigate and put a stop to it. This led me to Fennmont. I followed the sensation to that lab and forced my way inside. Sentries, guard dogs and researchers all attempted to bar my path but they all failed. There was also an exceptionally annoying girl in a red dress who attacked me, but she was no more successful than any of the ones previous. After Efreet took care of her, I took her key and proceeded deeper inside. There I found it, the weapon I was searching for. I called upon the Four to destroy it, but that girl in red came limping in and activated the weapon. It captured the Four by draining their mana, and my own, and it tore apart the surrounding catwalk during its operation. I attempted to summon the Four's power to safeguard myself, but I was not able to. I fell into the gushing waters below and was washed outside and to that dock, where you found me." Milla kept the most important part however, a secret. The key to that machine could not be found out by anyone.

"Wow, that's, wow," Alvin let out a whistle at her story. "Don't know quite how to react to that. Though I can't say I blame them now for using the Military Powers Act like that. How many people did you kill to get that far?"

"None," she replied immediately. She never said she did. "I made sure the Four curb their power when dealing with you frail humans. Though if I had killed that girl in red it would certainly have saved us both all this trouble." Milla tilted her head. She was the Guardian of all living things, but if it was necessary she would kill to preserve others. Clearly that should have been one of those times. They clearly knew exactly what they were developing based on how quickly that girl had activated the weapon. How frustrating.

"Well, aren't you noble," it sounded like a compliment, but it didn't feel like one. "Man, I don't know what to think about all this. Sounds almost too unreal." Alvin perched his head back and stared at the starry night sky. That sky faded, grew brighter and night gave way to a clear blue day. "Then again you can go from day to night in about half a minute. So who knows what's really crazy."

"Ah yes," that made Milla recall something. "What is that anyway?"

"Huh?" this probably gave Alvin his most shocked reaction yet. "You mean the mighty Lord of Spirits doesn't know what Fennmont's night clime is?"

"I don't know every single silly word you humans come up with."

Alvin laughed. "Yeah, I suppose that's true. Well, not that I'm an expert either, but spirit climes are essentially just irregularities in normal weather patterns that become permanent. So Fennmont and the surrounding areas are in eternal night, and there's this one seahaven in Auj Oule that's perpetual twilight as well. I mean, there's others, but the time of day ones are the most obvious for well, obvious reasons."

Milla hummed to this new information. She would have to get some new books on this subject. "I see, thank you for the lesson Alvin."

"Aww," Alvin put on a joking smile. "You make me feel like a teacher talking like that."

"If you don't want the compliment..." Milla deliberately trailed off.

"Well it's not the kind of teaching I'd like," Alvin gave a certain look coupled with touching his chin, "But hey, I'll take it."

"Very well," Milla had a slight smile as well. Even if he was suspicious he was quite the fun human. "Do you know how long until we reach this Aladhi seahaven?"

"Oh, shouldn't take more than a day or two, provided we get a little bit more oomph from the wind than usual."

"Very well." Milla looked out over the horizon the ship was sailing. Would days matter if the Four were imprisoned?

* * *

"All departing!" a crewman said as the boarding planks were fastened.

Milla and Alvin were the first to get off the ship, her pushing to return as quickly as possible, him pushing to get paid as soon as possible. As she took her steps unto the stone that made this seahaven, she felt herself getting weaker. Odd. She'd taken no injuries, done no strenuous work on the trip over. Well, she didn't walk this much under her own power, perhaps that was it? It certainly seemed a feasible conclusion for the time.

"So," Alvin was the one to break into conversation first. "Do you know how to actually use that sword?"

That was unexpected. But then again, he did save her because she couldn't. "No, no I do not."

"Thought so," Alvin clearly bit his lip in thought. "I think before we go wandering in whatever direction your village is in you should get some real combat experience under your belt."

She nodded. Without the Four she would need whatever help she could. And the impressively large sword Alvin was carrying around looked to be a lot of help.

"Alright, let's see," Alvin actually looked away and began scanning the crowds of people at the seahaven. "Bingo." His eyes settled on some woman.

"And she is?"

"You'll find out," Alvin said as he almost dragged her over to some unknown woman. "Hello miss, I can't help but notice you in distress. Gentleman mercenary Alvin at your service."

"A mercenary?" the woman responded. "Thank goodness, yes that is just what I'm looked for. There's a gang of monsters that recently settled into our watering hole to the west of the Aladhi Trail. We're dependent on that water to survive, so we need someone to clear it for us."

"Sounds like just my kind of work," Alvin nodded with that grin of his. "We'll have those monsters split in no time."

"Thank you so very much. If things get too dangerous please don't hesitate to run though, we have enough water stockpiled to wait for the military, but even so."

"Say no more," Alvin bowed and took Milla away again.

She was pretty annoyed at that. "And that was about what?"

"See, there's plenty of people out there who need little odd jobs like this done once in a while, and they're usually willing to put up the cash to pay whatever dashing hero mercenary comes along to fulfill it." Alvin smiled and Milla followed his lead to the answer.

"So, you want to use this to get me fighting experience and to get you some of your pay."

"Got it in one. Still," Alvin backed away. "You should probably learn which end of that thing goes where before we head out."

"I've always heard it was the pointy end, is that something that's change recently?" Milla asked in all honesty. She hadn't known about spirit climes, so there was always new knowledge to be learn. Also reversing jokes around on people. That was eternal.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Alvin said with a smile on his face as he drew his large sword.

* * *

"And add a little kick and there!" Alvin finished off his lesson. He stared at her intensely as she copied the movements he'd instructed her in.

She finished off the move he'd shown her, and sheathed her sword. That exhaustion from earlier had returned in force, but she rationalized it away with a much better explanation now. She looked over at Alvin and nodded in thanks to his instructions.

"Alright, let's go out and snag us a bounty," Alvin cheerfully ordered and began heading to the seahaven exit as Milla followed.

"You seem much happier," Milla commented. Unlike his usual exclaims, this time sounded much more genuine.

"It's been a while since I've had a partner," Alvin explained. "Having someone to get your back in a fight opens up all kinds of new jobs to accept and avenues in battle." Their walking had carried them beyond the seahaven now and into the Aladhi Trail beyond. "And of course, there's always this thing called"-a shine erupted from both him, and her. "Linking, well how about that." Alvin pulled out a small shining orb that looked familiar, for Milla had one of her own.

She pulled out hers as well, the shine being brighter no longer hidden in her clothes. Her handmaid, Ivar, and given it to her before she departed for Fennmont. He said she would need it, but until now she hadn't thought of it at all.

"Well, hello there Milla's Lilum Orb, aren't you enviable." Alvin said with a smile. "So yeah, Lilum Orbs, these little guys here are a best friend anyone could have. As you fight they grow and adapt and make you more powerful. Linking, as I oh-so-alluded to earlier, allows two people to read into each other's intentions and feelings in battle, sometimes even sharing some of the Orb's powers."

"Really? You humans sure make some interesting objects." Milla exclaimed. She looked over the small simple sphere letting out it's shining light. True, she did feel slightly stronger when she handled it, but compared to her strength with the Four is was nothing. Se took one last glance before she returned the orb to the resting place.

"Did humans make it? Or didn't they?" Alvin made some odd noises that vaguely sounded like wind, whistling, that was it Milla remembered. "The truth is no one is quite sure where they came from, but hey, they certainly make the rounds and they're plenty useful, so no one really cares." Alvin returned his own orb as well.

"Well, irrelevant mysteries aside, we should hurry up." Milla began to lead at this point. She at least knew where west was, and their was a vague trail on the ground.

"Aye, aye, aren't you in a hurry," Alvin jokingly said before turning serious. "Bu if you keep rushing ahead like that you make plenty of blind spots."

"That's what you're here for." Milla pointed out simple as could be.

"Haha," Alvin dropped all that serious in a second. "Point taken. Still, never hurts to be a bit careful."

"Yes," Milla nodded. Perhaps her 'rushing ahead' was what blinded her to that girl in red? If she had someone at her back then, would things have changed? Well, no point wasting thoughts on a past that couldn't be changed, when a future needed to be made.

"There, up ahead," Alvin pointed past her. A small gang of monsters were prowling about a pond of water. "Looks like that's our target. You wanna head in first or follow in after me?"

"I should attempt to make use of what I learned," Milla stated. "I'll head in first and you can cover me."

"Roger that," Alvin held up that strange other weapon he had in his left. Some form of ranged weapon, Milla assumed, even though she had no idea what it was called.

The Lord of Spirits took in a deep breath, she drew her sword and traced a few lines in the air, she took another breath, and charged in. The monsters, ignoring their presence until now, turned and confronted the charging spirit woman. Milla swung her blade, slashing into the head of the closet monster, a wolfen creature. Her attack injured it greatly, and her follow-up, a wind blade arte slew it. It was one of the few artes she retained from her time at full power, even if the arte was significantly weaker now, against such low opponents it was more than enough.

Two more of the wolfen, and two types of insect creatures advanced on her. She held her free left hand up, and concentrated, forming a barrier of mana to protect her from the counters of the wolves. The two quick creatures threw themselves against the shield futilely, though some small blowback crept into Milla's arm, she took advantage of the downtime after their attacks do execute another of the artes she retained. She summed a ball of fire, and detonated it, knocking both creatures to the ground. She followed it up with itself: flare bomb. Though repeated castings of artes like this resulted in a marked decrease in power-or so Alvin taught-it was enough to slay both of them. The two insects however, were close enough now, and swung with their pincers. Milla had clearly underestimated their range, and both monsters managed to strike clean blows against her. She'd underestimated the time it'd take to put up her barrier is well.

She did have on advantage though, she was faster. She broke of melee and retreated a fair distance away. She fed an output of mana into a lesser spirit, chanted the pact between them, and let loose a full spirit arte. The wind blade she had used was a shifted form of a full spirit arte refocused into a quick melee strike. When she utilized it correctly, she would summed a pierced lance of wind which soared across to makeshift battlefield and pierced both monsters. It was not enough to slay either, surely, but a couple of loud "bangs" from Alvin's odd weapon were.

Alvin let out a whistle. "Man, never seen anyone quite use an arte like that. Guess you really are the Lord of Spirits."

"You ever doubted me?" Milla said with a bit of haughtiness in her voice.

"Hey hey, can't always believe what anyone says at face value," Alvin warned her with good cheer.

"Does that means I shouldn't fully believe you're a gentleman mercenary then?" And Milla turned his words back on him again.

And Alvin laughed about it again. "Totally walked into that one didn't I?" He shook his head and didn't loose his smile. "Well, I suppose it's up to you to trust me on that one."

"Yes, yes it is." Milla sheathed her sword. That same weakness from before hit her, almost causing her to stumble.

Alvin noticed and braced her. "Whoa, didn't think they hit you that hard. Let's get back to the seahaven and get you some medical attention."

"Yes, let's," Milla agreed. Her weakness still taking hold, she had to hold unto Alvin as they walked on back.

She couldn't fully concentrate, the first thing she really remembered was Alvin saying something to the request women. After that the jingling of money and him saying something to her.

And then she collapsed.

"Whoa now," that she heard clearly as Alvin dropped to her side. "Can't say I expected things to get this bad. Are those wounds really that bad?" He hefted her back unto his shoulder.

The wounds hurt, yes, but, that didn't seem to be the cause in her mind. "Hmm, no, it's more like I can't summon any strength. It's making it hard to concentrate actually." Milla explained her problems. A rumbling noise came from her stomach. "That sounds like a problem." Maybe the monsters had been poisonous? Her stomach growled painfully, it now seemed obvious to be the source of her problems.

"One I can solve," Alvin said a big old smile on his face. "When was the last time you ate Milla?"

"Ate? I have never eaten anything actually. Sylph and Undine have always provided sustenance through wind and water so I've never had the need." Milla explained.

"Well, gels can wait until we get that hole in your stomach fixed up," Alvin shuffled Milla on him and half-dragged her to some building. "Hey hey," he said to some other person Milla couldn't see clearly. "Your chef in? I got a severe case of needs food badly here."

A small time of silence passed, Milla assumed it was whoever it was trying to make sense of things. "No, actually, but you're welcome to use the kitchen."

"Well, ain't that just perfect." She could feel the vibrations of Alvin shaking his head.

"I'll be fine for a bit," Milla detached herself from Alvin and stumbled over to the first clear table she could.

"Alright, this won't take long," Alvin said. "I hope." Milla listened to his footsteps taper off and went back to being powerless. It was almost a worse feeling than when the Four had been taken. She put her head down on the table to conserve her strength while she waited Alvin's return.

The next thing she knew, there was a delicious aroma coming from right in front of her. "Time to eat Milla." She opened her eyes to Alvin sitting across from her. "It ain't perfect," he said, "but considering your options, well beggers can't be choosers."

She wasn't about to debate the meaning of that when she could fill this insatiable craving inside her. She grabbed a spoon and began shoveling in the food the mercenary had prepared for her.

"I'd warn you to pace yourself, but yeah," Alvin continued chatting while Milla devoured the food in record time. But considering she had no records to compare it to anyway, she would automatically break any. Still, it would be hard to top this at a later date.

The Lord of Spirits finished off her first ever meal and leaned back in her chair. "Whew, that was delicious. Is there more?" She licked her lips and spied Alvin's bowl.

He looked at her, then his food, then sighed and pushed it to her. That one didn't last long either. This pushed Alvin to comment. "I'm thinking we're gonna be spending most of that money on just making sure that stomach of yours stays full."

"That certainly sounds very likely," Milla rubbed her stomach at the very thought of more food like this. All those years without eating, she was really missing out. "But, is there anything else to spend it on?" Taking away money from food had to be of vital importance.

Alvin nodded his head. "Yeah, plenty. Beyond just making sure we're well stocked with food, there's also plenty of the combat necessities. Gels being the prime. Neither of us are exactly the healer type, so getting a stock of gels should be our first purchase. We'll keep things simple for now, but you have your basic apple gels that take care of smaller wounds quite well, while orange gels help relieve the stress from using artes. Life bottles are the next big one, sometimes gels just don't cut it with treating injuries, so you need something a bit more powerful. I'll grab a stock of the mainstrays before we leave."

Milla listened to Alvin's explanations with rapt interest. These would be useful tips until she regained the Four. No, if she regained them. But something seemed amiss with what he'd said. "You wanted me back to treat my injuries, does that mean you left without gels of your own?"

Alvin let out a small chuckle. "You caught me. I didn't get the chance to restock on my own supplies back in Fennmont."

"What were you doing in Fennmont?" she asked.

"I was actually finishing up a little escort job for some researcher," he coolly explained away. "I come out of finishing that when I see you all in trouble and couldn't help myself."

Milla nodded and accepted his explanation. There was no telling if he was truthful, and she'd taken long enough to ask that he could have certainly come up with those words as lies. But again, she needed to rely on his strength for the time being. "Anything else we might need to spend money on?"

"Yeah, armor, if you want that. There's also the old modesty reason, clothes get damaged and ripped in combat so you need replacements, same goes for armor." Alvin looked her over again. "Well, not that that really applies to you, but it's always a concern for us other types. There's also weapon maintenance, enough hits into even a soft target and any good blade will start to dull. Blood'll rust'em too, always make sure to clean off your weapon before you put it back. You didn't last time, just thought you should know."

"Indeed," Milla glanced at her sword pommel. She really only carried the thing because Ivar told her to, and it was easier to just accept it than argue with him. Without the Four she would have to put a considerable more degree of interest into maintaining herself. Human adversity truly was daily wasn't it? At least they got to eat though. That certainly made up for other deficiencies.

"Well, that's it about a few more of the basics." Alvin finished up. "After we get a good night's rest we can head out to that town of Hamil."

"Hamil?" Milla asked.

"Yeah, what the request lady-ah right," Alvin's face dawned in realization. "You were still pretty out of it yeah. But the women who gave our monster hunting request talked about a village in the mountains when I asked about Nia Khera. Figured it was our next best destination. Unless you wanna meander around asking about it first." He shrugged after he finished his offer.

"I see." True she didn't have any idea how to get to Nia Khera, but letting Alvin just run things like this didn't sit right with her. Still, the first concern outweighed the second. For now. "Alright, we'll head for this Hamil in the morning."

"Your wish is my command," Alvin said with a grin.

"Then I wish you to get me more food," Milla took advantage of Alvin's choice of words.

"Oh ho, starting with the easy one first," Alvin chuckled and got up. "Alright, this shouldn't take long."

* * *

Not as divergent as my first chapter, but Milla does need to arrive in Nia Khera. Hopefully I've shaken up the dialogue enough that it still feels refreshing to read.

Originally, Chapter 2 was the first of the Super-Chapters I more-or-less write as a standard. It would have been 12,000 to Chapter 1's 7,000! But after reading other fics and evaluating myself I decided to "chop" all of the Super-Chapters apart. Super-Chapter 2 would have gone on to the end of Nia Khera in its original state, and then Super-Chapter 3 would have actually doubled the word length of the entire fic to that point! Now things are essentially going to become a Chapter centered around a town and possibly the relevant dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tender Village

Yay, more follows thanks a lot! The story managed to retain readership through Chapter 2, so as a special bonus today gets updated with TWO Chapters!

Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Tender Village**

It was far past noon (Alvin claimed it was past dinner, but Milla had no time of reference for when that would occur until he told her) when the duo arrived in the little mountain town of Hamil. The village's buildings were pitched against a pink sky, with fields of crops and buildings on different plateaus in the town, and trees of local fruits. It was certainly a charming little appearance, in Milla's eyes.

Alvin whistled as they passed into the little place. It was so far removed from the world, it would be easy to say they didn't have a single worry beyond the harvest. Little villages like this were doted across Auj Oule. Some of them were minor clans, while others were just like little Hamil here, a bunch of random people who one day decided they'd make a town and did it. Living out here, so isolated from the major clans and cities was an impressive feat. Someplace like this would never make history, but it was exactly the place where people who didn't care about such worries would go.

Alvin stretched his arms out high as they'd go. The two of them had been fighting every single group of monsters that had crossed their path. Milla wanted and needed all the experience she could muster while she still had Alvin with her. And he was happy to help, for a fair share of the spoils of victory of course. Still, so many fights really hampered their forward progress, which was why they'd arrived so late in the day. Now they'd need both lodging and information before they could head out again, and neither were a guarantee in a place like this.

"Well, hello there," an elderly lady greeted the two of them. Her white hair was twisted up in a bun, and her wrinkled, tanned face spoke of that hair color coming from age over nature. She wore warm clothes that were the classic mishmash of colors so common in Auj Oule. "I'm the mayor of Hamil, outsiders like you are a rare sight around these parts, few people have the fortitude to travel this far."

"We may be looking to travel even farther," Alvin added on.

And Milla added to that, "Indeed. Have you heard of a village called, Nia Khera?"

"Oh my," the mayor reacted in surprise. "I haven't heard that name since I was a little girl. But if you follow the galia trail out the other side of the village, and past the Kijara Seafalls, the village of Nia Khera is said to lie just beyond."

Well, it was better than nothing. "Beyond the Kijara Seafalls," Milla quietly repeated. "Yes, I see, thank you for the help." She over looked at Alvin. "We should hurry."

"Now, now don't be hasty," the mayor voiced her concern. "If you truly wish to travel through a dangerous area like the seafalls, it should be done during the day. Even at peak conditions, the rocks are slippery and deadly, take a bad spill at night and you may never have a chance. Please, we don't have any official lodgings in our town, but you're welcome to spend the night at my residence."

Milla shifted her postured as she thought. She couldn't risk her life pointlessly, and one more day between her and Nia Khera couldn't hurt. The monster fighting had also rendered her quite tired, and that dinner Alvin mentioned did regard food. She still wasn't fully used to having full control over her body like this. "Very well, we can afford to sped the night. If that's alright with you Alvin?" If he had a professional opinion she'd like to hear it.

"Hey, sounds good to me, nothing like a long arduous journey after a small town bed." Alvin gave his seal of approval.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Milla questioned Alvin's curious choice of words.

"Oh both ways have their charm," Alvin flashed a sly smile towards her.

"I suppose they do," Milla felt herself smile in response. She turned back to the mayor and answered "Then it's settled we'll stay here for the night. Thank you for your hospitality."

The mayor warmly smiled at the acceptance. "Good, good, have a little tour around town if you'd like, it's not much but what we have is well enough." The mayor turned towards the largest building in sight. "That is my home, please come when you're finished looking around." She nodded before heading inside.

"Sooooooo," Alvin needlessly dragged the word out. "Anything peek your interest besides the bedsheets?"

"I could ask the same to you." Milla retorted in that effortless way she could turn his words around.

"Well, now that you mention it," Alvin stroked his chin in devious thought. "Those fruits on the tree are napples," he pointed out the closest tree to them, "I've heard they're a specialty of Auj Oule. They have such a rich, juicy flavor that a crate can go for some serious gald in the remote parts of Rashugal."

"Rich and juicy huh?" Milla leaned in towards the napple tree.

"Milla, your mouth is watering."

"Hm?" Milla checked her jaw. Well, that was unfortunate. The human body was truly an undisciplined thing. "I believe that eating would stop this, correct?"

"Jeez," Alvin slapped his forehead. "When I said you had a hole in your stomach I didn't think it would turn out so literally. Well, we can get something before we hit the sack at least. Or should." Alvin shrugged at his random and pointless addition.

"I wonder if we could get some napples."

"Subtle."

"Is there anything else you need to add?" Milla ignored his sarcasm.

"Well, napples are usually lumped in with poranges as well," Alvin pointed out some of the tall trees in the distance. "I've heard they grow on some pretty tall trees, and well lookee what we have there."

Milla walked closer to the trees piercing the sky in the distance. As she drew closer she began to see yellowish shapes on the branches. "And what do poranges taste like?"

"Well, mostly they're used to make a fine liquor. But ah well, that lesson can be saved for a bit later."

"Dangit!" the yelping voice of a little boy broke over their conversation. Milla looked for the source, and found him, a little boy next to one of the napple trees.

"Hey, what's the matter kiddo?" Alvin said as he walked on over. There was no point in her mind to interacting with the boy, but she followed Alvin anyway. They had time for such a diversion now, but if he pulled the same stunt latter she'd have to lecture him.

"N-none of your business!" The boy stretched his arms out to hide something, but he was a good two feet too small to obscure it.

"What's this thing?" Alvin grabbed the shiney purple diamond box out of the tree the boy was desperately trying to hide.

"That's my treasure!" the boy tried pulling it from Alvin's grasp, but his child strength failed him.

"Whoa now kiddo, says right here this is Aifried's Treasure." Alvin began shaking the thing.

"Aifried?" Milla said. "Isn't he the legendary pirate in Rieza Maxia folklore?"

"Where'd you hear about that?" Alvin asked.

"Books."

"Huh?" Alvin turned the odd box around after her answer. "Well, looks like he left his treasure out and about like any good pirate didn't he? Let's see, find treasure, legendary pirate, blah blah blah... Well, how about that, this things some sort of puzzle box." Alvin began fiddling with it as the boy calmed down and watched in amazement. "And a little shake there and out pops... a purple jewel?" Alvin tossed aside the box and held up a dark purple orb. "Wonder how much I could sell this for."

"It's probably a priceless historical treasure. So I'd say nothing." Milla gave an expert analysis of the items worth.

"Figures," Alvin tossed the orb up a few times. "Here kid, it's yours." And the next toss landed it square on the kids hands.

"Wow..." the boy stared at it with a fascination only a child could. Or the Lord of Spirits at new sensations. The boy looked back at Alvin, then the orb, and back to Alvin before handing it out to the puzzle solver.

"Huh?" Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Hey, keep it kid, I don't need it."

"No, you're the one who solved the puzzle so it's yours," he pressed his arm out further. Alvin, with a reluctant sigh, took it. "But don't think I'll let you get the next one! That one will be mine!" The kid adopted a wide smile at his challenge.

Alvin chuckled. "Alright kid, you got yourself a rival."

"Heh," the kid's smile grew even wider. "I'm the best in the village no way I'm gonna lose!"

"Well I'm the best in my village, looks like we both have a lot riding on this." The corner's of Alvin's lips tweaked into a smile smile at the child's claim.

"You bet mister!"

The two of them laughed. Milla smiled. Beyond her handmaid Ivar, she didn't communicate with humans much, so vibrant displays such as this were new and fresh. Watching the two of them made her feel better.

"Alright, I think I've had enough of my rival's burning passion, whaddya say we take a trip on the mountain village dream carriage."

"I have no idea what that means but I do believe it is time to sleep." Milla said plainly. Even when speaking simply she could mean so many different things. "I'd like to get started on the trail as soon as possible, so getting to sleep as early as possible would be good."

"Let's head for the mayor's then, we can get something to eat then hit the pillows."

"I agree about eating, but hitting pillows seems pointless if we're going to sleep on them." Milla stated.

'That's not," Alvin slammed his palm to his forehead. "Ah, y'know what forget it. Let's just move."

Milla didn't know what he was so exasperated at, and he didn't feel like sharing, so she simply headed to the mayor's house with him following.

* * *

Milla awoke to shouts coming from outside. She left her bed and looked outside the window for the source. The villagers were gathered near the entrance from Aladhi trail she and Alvin had come from, and right there were the red soldiers of Rashugal. That was not good in any sense of the word. Milla hurried out of her room, and Alvin was already on the stairs coming to get her. Nothing needed to be said, so Milla followed right after him and the two left the mayor's house out one of the side exits. The mercenary inched closer to the edge of the outside wall and crouched down as he spied the Rashugal troops that were so close now.

"You must have secretly punched a noble or something in your little attack, Rashugal coming this deep into Auj Oule territory is insane." Alvin explained the depths of just how much danger they were in.

Insane? Yes, anyone attempting to utilize that weapon was insane. They had to have been pursing the key, no other option was needed. But how had they tracked them to here? Had Alvin been in contact with them secretly? It was possible, but he wasn't giving her up at the moment.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"We'll continue on ahead unaltered. Once we get out of the town Rashugal will have no purpose here and the villagers will be safe if they don't resist." Milla gave a clear understanding of the situation.

"I don't know how safe they'd be with Rashugal this desperate, but hey, you're the boss," he accepted her judgement.

The two broke off the wall and looked out over the village path leading away from the soldiers. A path a man was walking down. A giant of a man, possibly eight feet tall. He wore a bright yellow coat, fur-lined white at the top, with a snazzy yellow cap covering his brown hair, with a magnificent brown beard split in two going to his chest. The man calmly made his way to the spat between the soldiers and villagers. Not taking any action, but his presence could probably scare them away by itself.

"Let's go while they're focused on the big guy," Alvin advised and dashed out on the path the big guy came from and Milla followed right after him. They moved quickly to the other exit, but Alvin stopped and ducked down again, prompting Milla to copy him this time. "More soldiers? Gimme a break, how'd they even get over here?" Two more sentries in red stood guard on this exit.

"It doesn't matter, we'll just force our way through," Milla stood up and reached for her sword.

"Um, hello?"

Milla looked to her right, for the source of that young girlish voice. She found a weird floating purple-black plush toy. But behind that, was a little girl in a large, poofy black dress. She had long and messy blonde hair and yellow eyes. When Milla looked at her, the girl avoided eye contact. "And you are?"

"Are those men in your way?" the girl ignored Milla's question.

"Yes they are but-"

"-Teepo go!" the girl commanded and the floating plush toy charged at one of the soldiers, engulfing his entire helmet with the toy's giant mouth. After a period of struggle, and help from his compatriot, he pried it off though.

"Child you know you're not supposed to leave the shed." A deep voice, commanding and just a bit sad resounded from behind them. Milla felt it immediately fit the giant man from before, and she was right. "Rashugal soldiers, even here?" the man unpacked a giant hammer and charged in. With a single swing he sent the both of them flying. "Now child-"the man stopped, and Milla looked for the girl, who was running into the village. "No," the man pleaded in defiance of your appearance. "You're not supposed to go into the village." And he lumbered off after her.

"Well that was weird." Alvin commented for the first time in a while.

Milla tapped her chin. What was that human expression? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth? "Weird or not, the way is clear, let's get moving."

"Right," and the duo hurried out, all thoughts of the villagers' fates leaving their minds as quickly as they ran from the village.

* * *

AN: I've heavily debated with myself whether I should put the Kijara Seafalls section here, but I feel that it always flows better when it's tied into Nia Khera. This leaves this chapter fairly light on content, so that's yet another reason for the double update.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Nia Khera

And here's the super-special double update number 2! If you skipped immediately to the latest chapter, wait! Chapter 3 is up and brand new too!

Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of Nia Khera**

The Kijara Seafalls turned out to be aptly named, as massive juts of stone spikes rose high and broke against the sky while seawater climbed to their peaks and waterfalled down. Spirit climes did not simply alter the time of day, sometimes they altered some of the very basic understandings of how things worked.

But most importantly, it was familiar. "I recognize these rock formations," Milla claimed. "This does seem to be the path to Nia Khera." Similar-looking rocks were scattered about the path between her shrine and the village proper. She'd never paid direct attention to their presence until now, but noticing them seemed to do some good now.

"Good to know," Alvin cheerfully agreed. "Also good to know staying the night was a good idea. I couldn't imagine trying to navigate this place in the dark." Alvin looked over the area for a path forward. "There," he pointed out a section of rockface that looked indistinguishable from the rest. "Looks like there's a ledge there."

Following Alvin's skills, the duo proceeded onward. It was doubly a good idea the mayor convinced them to stay the night. The steps they needed to take were a mix of stone and sand, and though the monsters they fought were beatable, packs of more swam in the water currents. One false step, one slip and they'd be the prime delicacy in a watery feast. But they were careful and they were capable. Milla grew steadily more accustomed to the limitations and the strengths of her frailer body. Though she consumed food at an alarming pace, she converted that into excellent power and versatility in the fighting. Alvin meanwhile was still a power hitter, the development of his Lilum Orb however, had inspired a new arte: Guardian Field. A projection of light force around Alvin, it had the added benefit of some minor healing properties. Though not a replacement for gels or a real healer, it was saving them on money having to replace their stocks so readily. Especially after their hasty departure from Hamil.

"And that's another one for me," Alvin finished off the last monster in their latest batch of foes. "Whew, are the beds in Nia Khera soft?"

"I wouldn't know, my shrine doesn't contain a bed of any sort." Milla answered him.

"Huh," Alvin cocked his head at her answer. "Does that mean you just randomly passed out on the voyage because you never slept either?"

"Yes."

"Huh," Alvin said again. "Well, that certainly sounds like you."

"I suppose it does," Milla accepted that description of herself. "Now, this looks like the path leading on." It was a somewhat thin stone path, barely large enough for them to walk side-by-side. Like all the paths it was surrounded by water, though while the left side of the path fell into the greater sea, the ride-side seemed to simply contain a shallow pool.

"Looks like we'll make it soon. Good thing we have two big strong adults here. Can't imagine what would happen if some kiddo was tagging along." Alvin mused for some reason Milla was unsure of.

In fact, it so unsettled her she had to ask. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh you know, the little girl back in Hamil who uh, let's say helped us out. Just thinking, right about now she'd probably be begging to stop and rest."

"I'm still not sure what the point of your words is, but I suppose it's harmless, so continue."

"Glad I have your permission," Alvin dryly said as the two of them passed by a stone cliff.

Milla flew into the air, and before she could even understand what just happened, Alvin's weapon was cracking and she fell right back down with a hard slam. She doubled over to get off her aching back, just in time to see Alvin get blasted aside by a giant blue sphere of water. Milla hurriedly reached for her blade, but a quick barrage of kicks kept her down on the ground. Alvin rolled himself steady and aimed his weapon at their assailant.

"Now now," the woman said in a sultry voice. "Keep that thing aimed on me and my foot might just slip." Milla looked up at her, at her strange swaying fox tail. She couldn't see her face, but she could see the assailant's cream-colored hair that reached down far enough to obscure the tail's attached point. She wore high heels-the reason was why those kicks hurt so much-and her outfit was some sort of blue, thing. There was no other word to describe it. It covered her whole body, but the middle parts on the legs were cut open and held together by a few single threads. This was the same for what Milla could see of her back as well. It was a horribly impractical design for any sort of combat, even with the large white belt around her waist.

"Hey now," Alvin's voice was sharp. "No need to go killing my meal ticket for no reason."

"So she's your golden goose this time hmm?" the woman knelt down and began stroking Milla's hair. She wanted to recoil away, but the heel on her neck stopped any thoughts against that. "How bout you empty that thing before you give it a toss in the water."

Alvin glanced around, looking desperate for a way out of the situation. The woman put some pressure on Milla's neck, causing her to cry out in pain. "Alright, alright!" Alvin succumbed to her superior position. He aimed his weapon up in the rocks above them and fired until nothing but clicking came from it.

"Now that's a good boy, for once," the woman removed her heel but was still close enough to put it right back if anything happened. "Now, about the part two."

The ground rumbled, the woman stumbled and Milla rolled away and to her feet. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" she yelled as she readied a spirit arte.

A boulder came flying down at Alvin, who barely managed to roll out of the way. Only, it wasn't a boulder, it turned around and roared. It was some sort of giant crab monster using a boulder as camouflage. "Can't say I saw that one coming." Alvin commented at the bizarre and random attack.

The woman took a deep bitter laugh. "Well well, I suppose I'll let the two of you play nice with your new friend here." She turned tail-literally-to run away.

"Hey now, you really think we can take this thing on your own?" Alvin cried at her.

"That doesn't really affect me now does it," she mocked him with her answer.

"How much you wanna bet that the reason you didn't just have poor Miss Milla killed instantly by that little trap of yours was because you needed her alive for something?" Alvin was talking faster and faster.

Milla kept silent. The key? Did she or Alvin know about it? She clearly was working for someone, probably Rashugal. But was Alvin taking a guess, or did he truly know?

"I was about to snap her neck and search the corpse," the woman replied but she was caught up in Alvin's game now.

"So does that mean you think you could beat this thing on your own?"

The woman attempted to respond but the monster charged at her now! During their conversation Alvin had slowly been inching himself backwards to fade from the monster's interest. Pinned against the wall, the woman managed to eke out a "you bastard". At Alvin or the monster it wasn't clear. Though both was certainly a possibility.

"Sure sounds like me!" Alvin leveled his range weapon and began peppering the monster with shots, one hit a tentacle and blasted it clean off. The monster knocked the woman aside and charged back at Alvin.

"You fool!" Milla decried him as she began using the spirit arte of fireball. "we could have escaped while she had it occupied."

The monster took a brutal lashing at Alvin, who took the brunt of the attack with his giant sword. "What can I say?" He swung his sword down and struck with enough force to floor the beast. "I said I had a weakness for pretty woman right?" Alvin retracted his stance, and then pierced the monster with his sword before blowing it back with the range weapon. Milla's fireball slammed into it next, causing it to throw a tantrum in place.

The women was up now, she was clearly hurt as she clutched her side. Her or the monster? Milla couldn't decide where her next spell should land. But Alvin made it clear, he rushed the woman and slammed his sword into the ground. Guardian Field. The small wounds on the woman closed up. "Hey looks like you owe me one."

"You've got to be kidding me." The woman said with believable disbelief.

"Life and death's not much time to be kidding around y'know?" Alvin turned his back on both of them. "Either of you feel like sticking a dagger there go ahead, but I think we all have a bigger problem to worry about."

The monster finished its stomping, and pulled back its body. It let a cutting stream of water spit out, carving into the rocks as it passed by. Milla quickly threw up her barrier, and Alvin stood his ground behind his sword while the woman ducked behind the cliff-wall nearby and let it pass that way. Milla could visibly see the woman sigh as she began casting a spirit arte, she braced herself... but the spell hit the monster instead. "Now that's what I like to see," Alvin added on. The spell didn't seem to do any significant damage, but it meant they didn't have to waste time watching the woman for now.

Milla and the woman began chanting in unison, as Alvin moved in for some melee strikes. His next attack was a powerful set of strikes that flew into the air, when he landed he began blasting the beast with shots while the spirit artes of the women landed on the beast. It was a resilient creature however, and it slapped Alvin with its tentacles while the man was still recovering. But Alvin was resilient too, and struck back again and floored the beast. Another follow-up round of spirit artes and the monster let out a death shriek and fell silent.

But it wasn't over, Milla switched her target over to the woman who... had vanished. "She gone?" Alvin's voice broke over the sound of the seafalls. "Yes," Milla answered. "Figures," Alvin said with resignation. "Stay just long enough to make sure you don't die, but doesn't risk it when she doesn't have the advantage."

"Do you know her?" Milla asked. It had certainly seemed that way from their interactions.

"No," Alvin said with a sigh. "Be in this business long enough and you make plenty of enemies with people you don't even know. She must have been a real professional to set things up like this. Hell of a bad luck for my gun to ruin her perfect plan like that."

Gun must be the name of Alvin's ranged weapon. He was still clearly hiding more, about both the woman and his weapon. But Nia Khera called, and she could get some answers out of him then, maybe. "If you're finished resting let's get moving on."

Alvin laughed. "Yeah of course, don't want to accidentally startle any new species of monster again." Alvin applied a quick apple gel to their wounds before taking the lead on the only path forward.

* * *

Nia Khera, the village of the spirits. A series of brown wooden huts dotted up the landscape over a gentle sloping hill. People and pasture and animals grazed together as one. There was an air of humbleness here, here at the seat of power for the Lord of Spirits. Was it through Milla's intervention or was the place always so simple in purpose?

The two walked inside the village, approached an old man attending to some interest of sorts on the ground. Milla spoke. "Excuse me, is Ivar around?"

"Ivar? Ah, he's off chasing after Lord Maxwell." The man stood up, but still kept his back to her as he spoke next. "Who wants to know?" And that's when he turned around and saw his Lord Maxwell in all her glory. His face only registered shock for a moment before he fell into prayer at her feet. "P-p-p-p-please forgive me Lord Maxwell!" the elder shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Lord Maxwell?" the elder's words became a human echo as the villagers heard and gathered around their deity to give worship.

"Please, that is quite enough, all of you go back to your tasks." And just as quickly as they had gathered they dispersed. If nothing else, that had convinced Alvin that she truly was Maxwell. "Now, Elder, where specifically did Ivar go?"

"He didn't say any details, just that he would be back soon."

Milla sighed. Ivar was always difficult like this. "Very well. I must begin the rite of the Four's Advent immediately, I will be taking the Four Temporal Stones to my shrine."

"Ah, yes, Lord Maxwell," the elder bowed to her decision even if he didn't understand it.

Milla nodded and began walking off without telling Alvin to follow. Though he did end up following her and asked the obvious question. "So, what's this Four's Advent thing?"

"It's a summon ritual designed to call the Four Great Spirits to my side," Milla explained simply.

"But aren't they trapped in that weapon thing?"

"Yes," Milla nodded as they arrived at the first stone and she pried it loose from the alter while the villagers bowed to her for it. "I am hoping that the weapon simply scattered them across the world, but I am already resigned to failure."

"Real bundle of hope aren't you?" Alvin slide his fingers through his hair.

"Hope is irrelevant. Either it will work and I continue my mission, or it does not work and I continue my mission." Milla pried the second stone loose.

"And what mission is that?" Alvin asked with full curiosity.

"To protect humankind and spiritkind alike. That weapon that Rashugal is building within that research lab is a threat to humans, spirits and the delicate balance between them. If it is not destroyed, all of Rieza Maxia will suffer."

Alvin ran his fingers through his hair again. "Whoa, that's a pretty tall order for just a single person to fulfill. Especially since you're not exactly unstoppable as you are."

Milla took the third stone out before she responded. "It will not be easy, even with the Four there were difficult times. But I cannot sit back and simply let the world come to ruin because I refused to do something when I could have."

"Coming from anyone else that might sound a couple ways down the old crazy trail," Alvin stated. "But coming from you, well that's some odds I'm willing to take a bet on."

"Oh?" Milla responded. "I wasn't aware I've had such a strong effect on you considering how little time we've truly spent together."

"Hey, a mercenary gets by on making quick judgements about their meal ticket." Alvin laughed. "Speaking of that, wouldn't hurt to get my payment soon."

Milla took a small hop off a small bridge and grabbed the last stone. "Indeed," she said before climbing back up. "Once I complete the rite of the Four's Advent I'll speak to the elder to pay you."

"Alright," Alvin nodded, "let's get this great summoning of the Four going then.

Milla's shrine was separate from the rest of the village, seperated by a path called the Nia Khera Spiritway. Like Milla mentioned back at the seafalls, there were a few rock formations similar to kijara. But the main attraction was the Shrine. While the village was open, bright and warm. Milla's shrine was instead secluded, dark and surrounded by a misty chill. The shrine itself was just the same building as each of the huts in Nia Khera, but at a much larger scale. A few of the village huts couple probably be situated inside Milla's Shrine. And without anything inside being tossed out, because only a handful of objects were actually inside the shrine, and half were just tapestries fluttering in the wind. A single seat with a cushion, surrounded by books was the only other noticeable feature. Milla sat in front of that little raised section though, as she was in the center of all four of the temporal stones she'd gathered and placed atop the corresponding direction etched into the wooden floor.

She held her arms aloft, and, as she had many times in the past, she etched the symbols of the Four into the air itself. Like ink on page the lines resembled, but glowing in accoradance to the colors of the Four. The power flowed and and ebbed and called out to the Four, grasping for them to come home.

But nothing happened.

No, something did happened. The Four Temporal stones broke under the strain and the backlash knocked Milla to her back.

"Hey are you"-

-"Lady Milla!" Someone rushed by without concern or care and knelt down immediately next to Milla. "Lady Milla, I'm so glad to see you've returned safely!"

"Ivar." Milla straightened herself out now that she'd recovered from the failure of the Four's Advent. This made things incredibly difficult. Ivar, not the failure.

"Lady Milla, your handmaid Ivar is here," he said without realizing once what was going on. "How was your journey and-" he finally looked up after prostrating himself. "This is, the rite of the Four's Advent isn't it? But, where are they? Slyph come out! Gnome where are you? Efreet are you there? Undine? Where, Lady Milla where are the Four?" He leaned in closer completely engulfed in panic.

"They have been captured by the very weapon we sought to destroy. I attempted the rite of the Four's Advent on the chance they might have been scattered and not captured, but it was for naught." Milla shook her head. "It seems I must go after the weapon without them."

"The Four, captured? How is it possible that mere humans captured any of the Four Great Spirits?" Ivar asked in desperation that it was all some sort of long sick joke.

Milla shook her head. "Human ingenuity should never be underestimated," she closed her eyes as the scene of her cursed failure played once again in her mind. "I acted with a great deal of arrogance on my part and the Four paid the price for it."

"That can't be," Ivar violently shook his head trying to ruin any thoughts contradictory to his own beliefs. That was when he noticed Alvin, who had a grin that was probably there ever since Ivar arrived. "You! You're the reason Lady Milla failed in her mission!"

"I only met Milla in this very village kid. I came up here hoping to pay my respects to the Mighty Lord Maxwell and she just up and invited me up after I carried the stones for her," he blatantly lied.

She couldn't even respond to Alvin's ridiculously large lie because it would take quite some consideration to pick apart each part of it that was wrong.

Ivar however was much faster. "That's, uh, I..." he looked away completely unable to counter that argument. "Lady Milla!" and he turned his attention on the one thing he was good at. "With the Four gone, please allow me to accompany you on your mission to destroy this weapon and free the Four."

"I'm afraid not Ivar." Milla sternly commanded.

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Alvin added in out of genuine curiosity.

"When I am gone someone must remain in Nia Khera to protect it from our enemies. That person has to be you."

"But Lady Milla, who will protect you? Surely this man cannot be as devote as me!" Ivar flailed and pointed at Alvin with both fingers.

"Hey now, Milla fought some dangerous enemies right outside in the Kijara Seafalls. If they're already so close you'll be serving her by staying here." Alvin was trying to play Ivar now. But for what end.

"Then maybe you should stay here you uh, newbie!" Ivar beamed with pride for his complete lack of cleverness. "Wait you just said you only met Milla in the village!"

"I sure did," Alvin grinned.

It was time for Milla to step in. Literally as she stood back up and stomped her foot down. "Ivar, how can I say this." Milla searched the long time of one second. "You're annoying. Do as I say and guard the village."

Those words utterly crushed him, and he slunk his head down in shame. "As Lady Milla commands. He knelt so low he touched his forehead to the floorboards before leaving in a dejected slump."

"Didn't have to be so hard on the guy did you? He's really, uh, devoted." Alvin looked away as he said that.

"He'll do as he's told, he always does." She added, "eventually." She shook her head at all the times Ivar's delayed taking her commands. At least telling him to stay put didn't give much room for personal interpretation. "Anyway, Alvin, tell the elder from before to handle your fee." If he attempted anything now it wouldn't be overt.

"What, not gonna come watch me off yourself?" Alvin joked. "I may just take a bit too much coin for my services."

"Oh don't worry, the elder will take enough time that I'll be there before he's done counting."

Alvin laughed. "You really do know your worshipers don't you?"

"Not really, the elder is just old. That's why it'll take him a while."

Alvin gave out a short laugh. "I suppose you're the only person who could get away with something like that." Alvin finally got back up to his feet. "Alright, I'll see you down there." Alvin waved at her as he followed Ivar's path back down to the village.

She finally had some peace and quiet. Losing the Four meant the road ahead of her would be significantly harder. She still did not know the truth behind who developed the weapon, who the women was and who Alvin was dealing with, if anyone. All these different problems were connected, and no doubt if things persisted long enough they'd all be revealed in time. All the more reason to destroy the weapon as soon as possible. If she gave them no time to respond, then what they planned would be irrelevant. The only problem was the strength to complete her mission. Even with Alvin's tutelage, he was right in that she was no match for countless others. She would not abandon the people of Nia Khera to have Ivar accompany her. He was annoying, the villagers were defenseless and Alvin had a point. Even though the woman had cooperated she could be waiting besides any rock, tree or hill ready to ambush her again. Not even counting the Rasugal troops who could still be pursuing her even this far across the national borders. The path of ahead was fraught with unparallelled danger, has it always had been, but she had to face it. That was her mission, her everything. She drew her sword, held it to a random point in the ceiling. She slashed the air several times before she returned it to rest. This was the start. A lonely start.

Her path back to the village was still fraught with combat, as she practiced fighting by herself to prepare fo the journey ahead. It was much more difficult, as one who expect. Even without linking,simply having an ally drew away the attention of monsters. Now, when she was outnumbered she always had to grow cautious of her attacks. Strike poorly, and another foe could sneak in hits while all her concentration was focused on another.

Back in the village proper, Milla made straight for the Assembly Hall, where the Elder would be gathering the gald to pay Alvin with. She presumed correctly, and got there just in time to see the Elder pass off the gald purse. "Quite a hefty little haul here," Alvin joyfully jingled his payment. "I should think about escorting the Lord of Spirits home more often."

"Hopefully this will be the only time," she faced the elder. "I trust you paid him only a fair amount."

"For the return of you Lord Maxwell no price is too high," the elder said with all seriousness.

Milla fought back a repremand and faced Alvin again. "Well, thank you for your assistance on this matter Alvin. I wouldn't have come this far without you."

"No problem," Alvin let that cocky grin back on his face. "Keep up your sword practice while I'm gone and you'll be a master in no time."

"I will," Milla nodded. Alvin gave off one last wave and exited the building.

"Are you truly sure you will go alone Lord Maxwell? We villagers may not be fighters but we are isolated enough that no enemies would disturb us." Ivar must have come through and told him. Trying to get his way over her orders again.

"I was very nearly killed within steps of Nia Khera, my enemies are already so close to the village they could attack at any time. I will not risk your lives to safeguard my own above all else." With a reluctant sigh the elder nodded in agreement. "Very well. Until I return, keep the village safe and secure.

"Yes, Lord Maxwell," the elder and the others inside the hut repeated, but it was only he who advised something. "Before you depart you should speak to the peddlar near the front gates for journey supplies.

"A good idea, thank you," Milla agreed. She followed his advice once she left, restoring the stocks of items and food Alvin's teaching had taught her.

But that was done, and she walked down the little road path, carrying herself down back to the Kijara Seafalls. Alone. All alone. She had never truly been alone before, now that she thought about it. The Four were always there, right by her side. This would certainly be an interesting experience.

"Hello there?" the familiar voice of Alvin rang out from nearby. Milla searched, and found him, leaning against on of the seafall spires.

"Alvin, what are you doing here?" Milla asked.

"Well, right before I left, that precious handmaid of yours comes running up to me and tells me to protect Lord Maxwell for him," Alvin explained his story. He held up the gald pouch and gave it a jangle. "Plus the villagers way overpaid me. It'd be a stain on my professional pride to let all that money go to waste."

Milla smiled. Oh it was clear he was planning something, but still, he'd been a helpful hand on the journey so far, and if he did plan to act against her in the future better to keep a close eye on him. "Alright, welcome back Alvin, good to be traveling with you again."

"Likewise."

* * *

Overlooking Milla Maxwell's departure from her village, were four figures atop the highest hill in the village, unbeknownst to any of those they suveyed save one. Two of them would have been familiar to the Lord of Spirits if she had seen them. The women in blue and the giant man in yellow.

One of the two she would not know spoke, a young man in black. "Did you locate the key?"

"No," the woman replied. "There were some, difficulties. My apologies"

The giant man spoke next. "If I had known who they were on their way through Hamil I would have stopped them."

"That is irrelevant now," the man in black said.

The final member spoke, dressed in red and black, his voice commanded an authority that outweighed all the others. "We still have onr way to get the key if it comes to it. For now we will adjust our plans."

"Presa," the man in black addressed the woman. "Rendezvous with Agria in Fennmont. She's reported she has a snag that needs to be taken care of."

"Yes sir," the woman, Presa acknowledged.

"Jiao," the man in black spoke to the yellow giant. "You no longer need concern yourself with watching over the girl."

The giant, Jiao, was clearly taken aback by this. "But sir, I"-

-"She is not necessary for our plans anymore. Keeping you as a bodyguard is a waste of your talents."

With a deep regret Jiao responded. "Understood."

"Can we really trust him?" Presa asked, her tone clear who she meant.

"No," the man in red and black answered. "But as long as it serves his own interests we can make use of him."

* * *

AN: Whew. After the slim size of Chapter 3, Chapter 4 is all nice and middleweight again.

Next week is back to Jude's POV for some delicious actual AU. It'll be crazy. Look forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5: Wavering Memories

Another review and more favorites and followers, thanks everyone for reading, especially because the super-special double-update garnered the most readers yet! In the likely case that no one's checked my profile, I'll repeat it here. Sunday's are going to be the update day for this fic.

Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wavering Memories**

-"and that's how better synergy between doctors and nurses can effectively cut treatment times for minor injuries by has much as 75%." Jude finished narrating the final sentence of his term paper. Or more accurately his fourth different paper. Even with the due date right around the corner, he had no idea which of his reports he should turn in. Or if he should attempt a fifth iteration about that idea he had for creating a Lilum Orb sub-division to temporarily link with patients to create a more accurate diagnosis.

Jude sighed and flopped back unto his bed, he stared at the ceiling, completely unable to have a coherent thought that didn't somehow end up drifting back to that night he learned Professor Haus died. It just, it didn't seem real, even now. But the announcement was made, the Professor's research was confiscated, and his replacement was installed with only minimal fuss.

It all felt fake, like it this was all some other Jude's life that he'd stumbled upon. All the while the "real" Jude was hard at work establishing a ground-breaking thesis that would reinvent spirit artes as people knew it. Coming soon, the Mathis Prize! And while he was still dreaming, he had an amazing wife too. Jude let out a laugh at that last one. Where did that come from? Well, whatever, with a yawn Jude pulled himself back up to standing. Not that it was easy with the Night Clime, but his body was telling him that he should get some sleep soon. It just wasn't worth it, getting this tired just from pounding out mediocre paper after mediocre paper. Everything, everything was just busywork to keep his mind occupied until he could sleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. And it wasn't even that effective.

So now it was on to the other thing he did to keep his mind focused. He stepped up and centered himself in his room. He took a deep breath, and exhaled it. Deep breath, exhale. He slowed and controlled his breathing, keeping it at beat with his heart. After he'd kept it going for a minute, he struck out with his fist, and the other, followed by a kick. Each move flowed into the next like water, each move struck with the speed of wind, each move had the power of earth, each move was as fierce as fire. Again and again he repeated his movements, each time a little bit faster, each time his moves a little bit more consistent. Despite growing fatigue as he continued, his focus and dedication never wavered, and all the growing soreness in his body and limbs was carefully documented and filled away for later. Jude ducked, swept low with a kick, rose immediately and landed a quick hit against the invisible assailant, the one he imagined killed Professor Haus. His attacks grew fiercer, but less cohesive, slower, weaker. They became powered by the ravages of lose and as the unknown foe was imagined on the floor begging for mercy, Jude brought his fist down low and... and stopped. He would not be a killer like that assailant. He was better than that.

That was what he had done every day since he got the news. He hadn't been neglecting his martial arts training beforehand, he just hadn't been taking it as seriously as he could have-should have. Without a sparring partner there was little he could accomplish on his own, and any local practitioners were grossly inferior to Master Sonia.

Master Sonia. He had a tendency not to think about home as well. Mom and Dad were always busy with work, doctors like him. Or rather they were the doctors like he wanted to be. Except, not willing to abandon him to run off and help some stranger across town. Leronde seriously had too many injuries for how few people there were. Some of those were people mouthing off to Master Sonia, she ran the Leronde Lodge, the greatest, and only, inn in town. She was, in one word, invincible. Just thinking about her punishments still gave him the shivers sometimes. And there was Leia, right there in his memories. His best friend and Master Sonia's daughter. They'd grown up together, and Leia's rambunctious nature led to Jude becoming the person he was today.

Leia... Jude crawled under his bed and retrieved a box full of letters. Ever since his move she'd written him constantly, but he hadn't written back once. He felt bad about it yeah, but it was just, her letters didn't leave much to reply too. Also her handwriting was terrible. Part of the reason he'd identified the handwriting difference with Professor Haus signature so quickly was because trying to translate Leia's scrawl had turned him into some sort of handwriting identification savant.

But ignoring that, what should he write back? He didn't want to write about Professor Haus, that was too depressing. But nothing else really came to mind. He'd mostly avoided other people to stay locked up in his dorm room. He didn't want to bore her with details on his thesis, even if Leia was in nurse training she wasn't exactly the technical type. Maybe he could write about getting back into his training grove? Yeah, that sounded good. It did lead to him replying, and Leia was always interested in that sort of stuff. Sure, it might be a bit short, but at least he'd be trying now.

Jude got out letter standard and his pen and began writing down his letter. Unlike Leia his handwriting was perfectly neat and legible. He didn't write down much, because he didn't have much, but he did what he could. He glanced over the letter for spelling errors, and confident there weren't any, he neatly folded the letter over. Now just to get an envelope... and he checked didn't have any because this was the first time he was sending a letter from his room. Well, he knew there were some in the treatment room, he'd just go grab one from there. He tucked the letter into his coat and headed out.

Since it was getting late for Fennmont, most of the activity on the way from the dorms was subdued. Even the main hall was fairly free of patients, doctors and other students. It was his first time seeing it so empty in fact, he usually didn't come out this relatively late. It was usually so busy and

Jude entered into the patient room and Prinn and Nadia were here. Huh. "Oh, Doctor Jude do you need something?" Prinn asked without missing a beat.

"Yeah I uh," he avoided looking at Nadia for fear that would start another argument, "came to get a letter. No, wait, I meant an envelope for a letter. I don't have any in my room and I know there were some here so. I didn't expect to see you here though, so excuse me for the intrusion."

"I was working the night shift when, she came over to keep me company," Prinn replied.

Nadia didn't say a thing, which Jude was eternally grateful for. "I'll just be getting that envelope, then I'll be outta your hair." Jude moved to grab what he needed off the table, but Nadia beat him to it. This was going to be a problem. "I'd like that very much please." He pleaded, hoping se'd grabbed it to be nice on a complete off chance...

"I bet you do," Nadia mocked him without making much sense. Of course she was going to be difficult. What did he expect? He should turn around and leave. Now. He turned to do so, but she wasn't having any of that. "Oh, leaving so soon? Not gonna regale us with your letter antics?"

"It's really none of your business," Jude replied sharply and kept on walking.

"Bet it's all sorts of business to Prinn here."

"What?" both of them replied.

"Oh, aren't you both so curious to see how the other'd react to the steamy hot contents of whatever you're mailing off?" Nadia began to wave the envelope in front of her face to taunt him.

"I must admit," Prinn spoke, "I am a little curious, it's probably to that friend of yours, Leia, right?"

"Er, yeah," Jude answered. He didn't like doing this in front of Nadia but he didn't want to just not answer like that.

"Ho ho, lookie there, tell you what not-a-doc," Jude's eyebrow twitched at that. "you show your little letter there to Prinn and you get one fresh envelope. All with the guarantee I won't read it."

"I can just get another envelope from the next room," Jude stated. Well, he wasn't sure about that, but anything was better than dealing with her.

"Oh, but I bet you're oh-so-curious to get some feedback on you're writing prowess, am I right?" Nadia's eyes had gone uneven as she said that. This girl needed some serious help. "You wouldn't come running for this here little envelope if you wrote a lot, you'd have plenty up wherever not-a-doc's bunk." She tilted her head with a devious smile. "Well, besides jail."

"I, guess?" He sighed, why was he letting her control him like this. He looked over at Nurse Prinn. "Um, if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead," she replied a bit, reserved because of Nadia's presence.

He pulled out his letter and carefully handed it over to Prinn. He followed her eyes as she read it. Then read it again. And again.

"Are you sure you want to send this?" Prinn asked with a dire tone.

"W-what's wrong with it?" _was it really that bad?_

"Well, it's just, all you're talking about is your exercise routine." Prinn lowered the letter and looked at him. "I mean, do you want your first contact with your friend in years to be about you, sweating?"

"I uh, didn't really think about it?" Now that Prinn said it, it did sound kind of embarrassing. "Martial arts pretty much Leia's favorite thing so I figured it was the best thing to talk about. I, really don't have much else."

Nadia laughed and stomped her feet in synch. "Oh man, you're a riot not-a-doc, you don't know how to talk to girls at all." Nadia bent backwards and looked at the letter. "And you're handwriting looks like a girls."

"Hey you said you won't read it!" Jude honed in on that first. But what did he expect really?

"I didn't, I just looked at it. What kind of boy actually uses swirls?" She actually frowned so her sweptback head would look like some sort of malformed grin.

Jude hung his head, he'd been completely humiliated because he couldn't have just walked out the door. No, he had to think braving the monster pit was a good idea. "Can I please just have my letter and envelope now?" he resigned himself to being miserable after the highlight that was writing the letter.

"Sorry," Prinn said and handed it over.

"Here you go," and Nadia handed over her prize without a fuss. Jude tentatively took it, expecting a trick of some sort. But she must of realized that and added, "Oh don't worry, sending that letter would do more damage than I ever could." She started cackling at the lack of actual humor. Jude sighed and left.

How a girl like that could exist was just beyond him. He was willing to cut her a little slack before due to misplaced trauma from injuries, but she was way out of line this time. He didn't do anything! How was Prinn even friends with her? It looked like Nadia was sort of lording over her. Well, at least she wasn't directly insulting her at least. Jude sighed again and looked at his letter. He didn't even know what to feel about it anymore. He put one foot i front of the other and slowly began walking back to his dorm room, unsure of what he should do anymore.

* * *

AN: Back to a slim chapter here, but Agria's crazy is oh-so filling.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pursued

Thank you everyone for the continued support in reviews, favorites and follows even through the holiday season. Double thanks to the reviews by Presea who I can't double-thank through PMs for those. Mega thanks for all those follows placing me in the top ten for follows for the Xillia section too. You guys rock.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Pursued**

"Well, Hamil's still standing, that's good, right?" Alvin haphazardly made a comment as they walked back into the little frontier village. The town managed had to resist Rashugal's reach, even if that reach was outstretched and across the boarder. Frontier folks were some hardy folk indeed.

"It really doesn't matter to me," Milla replied.

"Pretty cold for the Guardian of humankind huh?" Alvin ran this fingers through his hair.

Milla shook her head in disagreement. "My mission has a higher priority than the lives of a few villagers."

"Then why didn't you bring your handmaid with us?" Alvin shot back quick as a loosed arrow.

"Because I can complete this mission on my own, and Nia Khera needs him more than this village needed me," Milla explained. This was beginning to be annoying.

"Fair enough," Alvin shrugged. "I don't think we should expect the warmest of welcome backs from here though."

"If there's nothing of value to be had, then we'll push on through," Milla made clear.

Alvin shrugged and followed Milla's lead back into the center of town, right next to the mayor's house. Relatively empty in the time the two of them spent here, it was now filled with the villagers, viciously angry about something. Shouting and cursing, a few picked up stones and starting throwing them at their target. "Doesn't look like we can just push on through this." Alvin wryly commented.

"Just watch me." And Milla moved forward to put action to her words. She shoved her way through the crowd, some of whom recognized her and backed off. Alvin tailed behind her as she parted through the sea of people, and in the center of it all, was that girl with the floating doll.

"Get out of here you evil monster!" one of the women threw a rock that pegged her square in the head and she cried out in pain. The puppet pleaded with them to stop, but to no avail as another man drew back to throw, but Alvin stopped his hand dead. "You," the women said. "You people, it's all your fault Rashugal attacked us!" All that anger directed at the girl suddenly shifted unto the two of them.

"It really isn't," Milla stated. It was entirely Rashugal's fault for the attack after all. She didn't believe they'd listen though.

The mayor stepped forth, her people giving her a clear passage. "Just look at all this," she pointed to the sides, where dozens of people laid injured. "You people brought this down upon our heads after we were so charitable. Feh, but what can one expect of outsiders? You and that girl are all such trouble. Leave! Leave our village and never return!" The mayor spat and finished her little speech. She gave one last sneer of contempt before turning around and returning to her home. With the mayor leaving the rest of the crowd dispersed back to a variety of tasks. Some returned indoors, others aided their wounded and a few just glared at them with easy-to-read thoughts of "get out!"

"Man, some people huh?" Alvin leaned back before shaking his head. He turned to talk to the girl, who ran straight past them both. "Great," Alvin rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of something. "Hey, you mind letting me have a chat with the little miss?"

"We don't have time to be wasting on every single life that's burdened with something," Milla calmly told him.

"Hey c'mon, it won't take a minute, and it might be a good idea for you to learn how far Rashugal's pursuit went from our dear former hosts."

That was a good point, Milla dipped her head. "Alright, but if you're not done before me I'll leave without you."

"Whoa, best get my move on then," Alvin moved with a purpose she hadn't seen since their escape from Fennmont.

Milla shook her head as he went, it was her business, but whatever he had planned would be better off learned than speculated. She turned and headed inside the mayor's residence.

* * *

The shed, yeah, that's where the big guy from before said she was. Alvin barged in without a knock, he didn't care. The shed was tiny, but well-stocked with food, water, clothes, a bed and even a stove. Quite the stock here. The girl had clearly been given everything she needed, but it was still a warranted prison. A quick check of the upstairs accommodations revealed nothing, but a trip down some stairs led to a basement. A basement in a shed? Why not? He opened the door, gently this time, and stepped into the cool basement. Racks of barrels were lined up here, storage for porange liquor most likely. Cripes, they kept a kid locked up with liquor? These people were terrible. Alvin crept closer in, keeping his eyes out so she wouldn't escape. He saw nothing and turned the corner-

-"HIYA!" a black abyss engulfed Alvin. He struggled and pulled the thing off as hard as he could. "Wahhhhhhh it's a big meanie!" the strange, floating doll screamed after being ripped off.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" Alvin shook his head, that wasn't the point. "Hey kid, are you alright? I saw you get pelted by that rock so I came to check up on you." Alvin knelt down to put himself on evening footing with her. Even still, she huddled n a corner next to another bed. "I'm Alvin by the way, no need to be afraid."

"Elly's all alright, as long as she has me," the doll floated in between the two of them.

"Um, right, I'd like to hear it from the lady's mouth if you wouldn't mind."

"I, I'm fine, just like Teepo said." The girl-Elly, nodded in agreement with her, doll.

"Well, that's good to hear about one thing, but is that true about everything? Can't imagine it must be good to live down here."

"Down here totally sucks," Teepo floated by, his already exaggerated eyes drooping down do much to the point of comedy. "Elly and me want to go outside and make lots of friends but all the villagers are all mean and stuff and the big guy just keeps Elly locked away."

"Yeah, that big guy did look mighty impressive," Alvin followed through. "Do you know why you're locked down here Elly?"

"Elize." The girl stated. "That's my name, Elize Lutus."

"Only Elly's friends can call her Elly. And that doesn't include you mister meanie." Teepo fired off words with incredible pace.

"Ouch, that hurts, and after I came all this way to be friends with you."

"R-really?" Elize looked up at him, eyes full of life and hope. The puppet gave a little mid-air jig at the news and said. "Wowwie mister, maybe you're not such a meanie after all!"

"I'm curious why I was so mean in the first place, but I'll let that slide since we're friends and all now," Alvin offered his hand out. "Wanna see the outside world Elize?"

"I, I do, but will you really take me?" Teepo huddled in front of her face as she spoke.

"Of course, what kind of friend goes back on their word?" Alvin gave a gentle smile.

"O-ok!" Elize took his hand, and he helped the two of them up. "Whoo hoo!" Teepo plopped himself down on that union. "This is like, super-best-friend-pals day now!"

"Yes, that it is indeed Teepo my good friend, that it is indeed." Alvin smiled as he led the two of them back outside. This day really was special, and all for the wrong reasons.

* * *

Milla was siting by on some crates near the Mayor's residence when Alvin and Elize came walking in. "Yo, thought you said you'd take off once you were finished."

"I did," she hoped off the crate. "But that was before I realized I left you all the money."

"Oh," Alvin pulled out both his personal pouch and the one Milla entrusted to him on their journey back to Hamil. Well more like he convinced her to let him handle it. "Well, would you look at that. But anyway, Milla, this is Elize and Teepo. Elize and Teepo this is Milla. Play nice you two, er three."

"Hi," Elize broke her grip on Alvin's hand to run up to her while Teeop hovered around them. "I'm Elize Lutus, and this is Teepo. Will you be our friend like Alvin?"

Milla ignored her though, and spoke to Alvin. "Didn't you say bringing a child, even indicating this specific girl, would be, how exactly did you say it? 'Begging to stop and rest because they're not a big strong adult'?"

Alvin clasped his hands behind his head and just looked away. "Did I now? That just sounds right unfriendly of me."

Milla shook her head. "If you want to take care of her I cannot stop you, but if she slows down my mission I won't hesitate to leave her behind."

"That's the spirit," Alvin broke his weird little routine and walked closer to the two ladies. "Well, Lord of Spirits. But hey, now shake hands and make up."

"I don't really have anything wrong to apologize for though," Milla plainly stated.

"C'mon, you completely ignored her brave little introduction, that's quite rude under any circumstance."

"Even when fleeing the law?"

"Yes." Alvin said without a hint of shame.

Milla sighed, no use attempting anything further now. What part did the girl have to play in Alvin's schemes? Milla really couldn't fathom. "Alright, you said your name was, Elize right? Nice to meet you, I'm Milla Maxwell." She held out her hand to shake.

Elize, finally getting attention back, quickly took the offered hand. "Two new friends!" Teepo shouted high into the sky. "Mega-awesome-best-day ever now!"

"Yes, whatever that means," Milla broke off the handshake. "Let's get moving, any wasted momemnt is time the enemy's plans go unopposed." She turned and began leading to the village exit.

Elize looked a bit downtrodden, so Alvin attempted a little cheer up. "Don't worry, stick around long enough and you can just worm your way into her heart like I did."

"You two didn't seem very friendly either." Teepo said.

"Well, not from a kid and a, er, Teepo's point of view. But in the world of adults we couldn't be closer." Alvin reassured her.

"I want my money back Alvin!" Milla shouted at him from the village's edge.

"See! She totally digs me." The two of them followed after Milla, but Elize stopped and looked back at the villagers one last time. They glared back at her. She timidly waved goodbye, but they shook their heads or ignored her. Closing her eyes, she turned around and left.

* * *

The trip back to Aladhi seahaven was even more uneventful than the trip back to Hamil. They avoided monsters, so Elize was never in any sort of trouble, and even when they did get forced into a fight, the two of them had improved substantially in their travel time and made short work of their foes.

Their travel time was to be extended significantly further as they learned. "All ferries to Fennmont have stopped?" Alvin said in disbelief as he repeated what the ticket clerk had just informed them.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or worried," Milla mused as she pursued thoughts of other options. "Tell me, what would be the next closest route to Fennmont?"

"Well," the clerk said. "That would be taking the ferry to Sapstrath seahaven, then taking the overland route through Shairlton and Fort Gandala."

"Well, then Sapstrath it is then, three tickets."

"Here you go," the clerk made the exchange and the newly formed trio, or quartet were ready to sail.

Except Alvin, it seemed. "Go ahead and board, I have something to take care of first," he told the three of them and left before any words of protest could be raised. He could not be more suspicious if he tried. Should she let him get away with it again? she pondered.

"Umm," Elize mumbled. "Can we get on the boat?"

They were burdened by the boat schedule, and speaking to the girl alone she might gleam something of Alvin's plans. "Very well," she stated and led the duo up the boarding ramp. Now came the most pressing question of all. "What exactly is Teepo?" it was by far the most unusual ting about her, and possibly the reason for Alvin's interest.

"Wha-hey whaddya mean what am I?" he replied. "Teepo's Teepo, Elly's pal through and through."

"That doesn't answer my question." Milla crossed her arms. Having a conversation with them was quite difficult.

"Having fun?" Alvin said as he intruded on them.

"That didn't take long." Milla noted.

"I'm nothing if not punctual," he jokingly said as the departure horn for the ferry blew. "See?" With a final boarding call, the ship drew up its plank and set sail on Rieza Maxian waters. Elize held against the ship rails, starting out over the sea in wonder.

"This your first time on a boat Elize?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, this is the first time I've ever seen the sea," the girl stared amazing at the endless blue expanse in front of them. "When Jiao brought me to Hamil it was over land."

"Jiao? Is that the name of the large man in yellow?" Milla asked.

"Yes, though sometimes they called him Chief Jiao too," Elize explained a bit more.

"Chief huh?" Alvin ran his fingers through his hair. "They do say Auj Oule clans often rule by strength alone, and given how easily he took out those Rashugal troops, well, that title certainly doesn't surprise me."

Milla spoke, having some time to think a bit. "A warrior of that skill must be quite renowned in many circles. Why was he just taking care of you in such an isolated place?"

"I, I don't know," Elize answered. "I don't, really remember much before the shed clearly. Just, traveling with Jiao or being locked away there."

"I see," Milla said. Whatever reason Elize had for being locked away under such a stern guard might be related to why Alvin wanted her to come along. But if she was truly worth something, then why would they abandon her so quickly? That grew a worry of concern, that perhaps this Jiao fellow would pursue them. Though, fighting against such an opponent could be used as a test to see how far her martial skill had grown. She needed more power before she could destroy that weapon, and the rate at which she was improving was not quick enough for her tastes. If she still held unto this level of expertise as she attacked Fennmont again, she might suffer a worse defeat, and everything would end.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to Sapstrath Seahaven!" the crew announced as they docked in one of the busiest seahavens in Rieza Maxia. People and merchants were scattered around the area, along with a number of guards in green and silver armor. They'd have to be careful sneaking out of here, luckily the large crowds would easily cover their escape as they snuck on by. The number of guards was also usually low considering the depths at which they went in pursuit before. It looked like it would be easy to sneak past, until the trio noticed something.

"Is that supposed to be Milla?" Elize stood in front of a bulletin board, staring at the portrait pinned to it.

Milla looked at what the younger girl was investigating. It was... truly hideous. "I, I don't look that bad do I?" Milla said in a bit of panic.

"Wow, now that is one bad wanted poster," Alvin winced. The portrait could not be described by any word other than horrible. Millia's usual calm, stoic face was replaced with a hideous evil smirk. Her hair, her crowning glory! Was painted with a haphazard bright yellow and strewn about not unlike a pile of hay.

"Why aren't you on this thing Alvin?" Milla snapped a bit at the persecution of her character.

"Well, that's because they never caught my face. That first sentry and the red guys all got knocked out without seeing it so," Alvin offered a shrug as his statement end.

Milla sighed and hung her head. "The whole reason I chose this form was because it was so effective against men, half the human population. But if I'm truly as horrendous as this portrait makes me out to be it is no small wonder I keep getting strange looks."

"That's," Alvin looked her over and shook his head. "For a different reason."

"Don't worry Milla, I still think you're really pretty!" Elize chipped in some reinforcement praise.

"And you have a pair of really yoked-out bazongas!" Teepo innocently cheered her on.

"Teepo!" Elize tried to silence his filthy mouth but it was already in the air.

"Well," Alvin slapped his forehead. "Can't say I ever saw that coming."

Milla took another look around the seahaven, and noticed something. "Say, doesn't this seahaven look, familiar?"

"You mean the fact that every seahaven in Rieza Maxia in either Rashugal or Auj Oule has the same basic design yeah?" Alvin clarified Milla's question for Elize. "I think they were inspired by that Aifried guy."

"Huh, really? I never read about that in any book."

"Well, it's either that or the love of the same basic seahaven design transcends all cultural and ethnic bounds." Alvin waved his hand through the air in exaggeration.

"So the real answer I'm getting is you don't know." Milla flatly stated.

"I prefer my theories, they're much more grandiose," Alvin copied his waving motion.

"I think I'm beginning to not care," Milla took a second to think. "No, I truly don't care anymore. Our next destination is, Sharilton correct? We should get moving."

"Lead the way boss lady," Alvin twirled his arm to give her the right of way. Milla took his opening and led the three of them past the patrol guards and back unto the open roads. Those open roads didn't last long, as a military checkpoint popped up before they were even halfway to Sharilton. The guards were inspecting every nook and cranny of the merchant caravan they'd stopped. There was no chance of getting through them without being noticed, which meant a fight. Which meant more fights all the way to Sharilton and Fort Gandala and eventually Fennmont. It would be good training to destroy the weapon. Dangerous training, but good.

Milla placed her hand on her sword, already aiming to make her move, but Alvin stopped her. "Before you go rushing in without thinking, take a moment and think would you?"

"If you have an alternative than I'm all ears," Milla relaxed her draw and allowed Alvin his chance.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Alvin grined at his victory. "If we go charging through these guys, it won't be long before every guy in our path gets wind of us being out and about here. So what we gotta do, is sneak on by, right around their noses."

"They're thoroughly searching every convoy attempting to cross them, it doesn't seem possible."

"And that's why we go where they don't," Alvin pointed out a thick and gloomy expanse of woods sitting south of them. Why hadn't she noticed those earlier? "That's the Sapstrath Deepwood, the last bastion of wilderness in Rashugal untamed by man. It'll lead us right around their little patrol group. If we y'know, don't get lost and die of starvation."

"That does sound unpleasant," Milla's stomach growled at the very thought. But straight fighting the whole Rashugal army head on sounded more unpleasant, "Alright, let's attempt this deepwood path. If it's so untamed it should have some fierce creatures, correct?"

"The place isn't untamed for nothing," Alvin cockily answered.

"Then it sounds like that's our new destination," Milla immediately began walking in the direction of the deepwood.

"It sounds scary," Elize voiced her idea.

"I am going through the deepwood, it is your choice to follow us or not Elize." Milla pointed out simply and kept walking, unperturbed at all by Elize's presence.

"Don't worry Elly," Teepo reassured her. "I'll protect you, and Alvin will too!"

"Oh yeah, I totally will, from every creepy crawling, to every skittering buggy, to every floppy bat, to every hissing insect I'll totally protect you from some of them."

"Waaaahhhh Alvin you big fat jerk!" Teepo exclaimed in a panic.

"Hey hey, better catch up to Milla, she'll be the one protecting the both of us from the monsters bigger than that Jiao fellow."

"Alvin that is quite enough," Milla had to lay down her law now. This was getting out of hand. "If you're going to do this, do it while moving. Standing still is just wasting time right now."

"Better hurry before Milla scolds you again," Alvin said that for some reason.

"Y-yes!" And it somehow got Elize moving as well. Well, whatever works.

The unlikely trio entered into the Sapstrath Deepwood. The natural light barely managed to penetrate through the thick tree canopies and the paths were covered in fresh, decaying and decayed leaves. The last untamed wilderness was an earned moniker. But despite all this, it was serene, peaceful, silent. Or it was until the sound of claws on wood alerted them to a monster looking down on them. It was some type of wolf, it sneered at them and flicked its head at the entrance before disappearing in the overgrowth.

"Guess that's their 'leave now and you won't get hurt' guy." Alvin guessed with a shrug. "I'd say it's almost polite of them, but they don't have any snazzy coats to complete the facade."

"If they're trying to scare us it won't work." Milla looked back at her companions. Alvin was still his normal self. She could see that Elize was at least unnerved by the wolf-thing, but she buried her face in Teepo, making it difficult to easily tell. Still, she had come this far, even if she was scared she showed she could conquer her fears, which was a step forward in her life.

Milla turned back around and began looking for the correct path. All the components that made the deepwood what it was blended together to create the illusion of a thousand wrong choices. But there was still a way to pass through any illusion, and Milla picked her path-crawling under a fallen tree.

"Well, doesn't that just look disgusting," Alvin commented as he crossed under it, with Elize and Teepo coming in last. "And that got us precisely, nowhere. Great."

"No, look over there," Milla pointed out a path he missed, one that took a bit of climbing but could give them the same vantage in sight that wolf-thing had. "With a half-decent vantage point we can get out of here in no time."

"I'm sure we won't be the first to try that," Alvin commented but Milla ignored him and walked over to the 'vine ladder" leading up.

"LOOK OUT!"

Milla didn't even have time to think "what" before she got knocked to the ground. Right next to Alvin. "Crap, he muttered, how did I not see that thing?" he forced himself back to his feet, and Milla followed suit. Somehow, a monster with the form of a giant tree stump had snuck around their backs. "Elize, stay back!" Alvin commanded as he and Milla prepared for battle.

"I-I can help!" She cried out and took a step closer to the monster.

"Elize, no!" Alvin shouted at her and moved to cover the suddenly brave girl. This gave the monster the opening it needed and it knocked Alvin flat on his back.

"Alvin!" Milla shouted and rushed to cover him, but the tree-beasts range was absolute and she fell with him. Neither were out, but the fight just got a whole lot trickier. Their limited resources would be bled dry if there were too many of these things.

"Pixie Heal!" Elize's voice rang out. The two downed fights were suddenly engulfed in a soft white light, the injuries caused by the tree-monster healing before their very eyes.

"Elly's the best, ain't no way to say she's not!" Teepo swirled around and boasted.

"Haha," Alvin laughed as he got back on his feet. "She certainly is Teepo. Alright, I'll keep the thing's attention on me. Elize keep us up, Milla introduce this walking fire hazard to some fireballs."

"Won't that possibly cause a rampaging forest fire?" Milla asked as she readied her spirit arte.

"Eh, details," Alvin attempted to rush in, but the overgrown bush kept striking with its long brach-limbs and Alvin couldn't close the distance to melee. Elize though kept her Pixie Circle on Alvin every time he got hit. Milla finished her channeling, and let the fireball loose, doing enough damage to let Alvin finally get in some sword swings and chop the leafy creature into the new top layer of the thousands of leaves on the ground paths.

"Whew," Alvin wiped the sweat from his brow about he'd slung his weapons. "Man, thought we were goners until you showed up with that Elize. You really saved us."

"You did good Elize," Milla praised her as well. The girl had earned it quite fairly.

"Awww, I was just happy to help my friends" she ducked behind Teepo to hide her blushing from the praise. Teepo though, was the loud and proud to her quiet and modest. "Did you see that? We were all like, Pixie Circle! And you guys weren't hurt anymore and we're just the coolest team ever aren't we!"

"That we are Teepo, that we are," Alvin mockingly threw his arm around Teepo's non-existent shoulder.

"When you're all done boasting of this, please tell me. I'd like it if we exit this forest before it gets dark. It's difficult enough to see in this place during the day." Milla scolded them in that obvious manner.

"Hey now," Alvin stuck up their decision. "If we don't get Elize's battle debut kudos in the air now there'll never be a time again."

"I don't recall any sort of celebration such as this for my first battle under your tutelage." Milla claimed. Though, she was mostly unconscious from hunger pains at that point.

"Whaddya think my fabulous meal was for? Well, besides saving your life at least." Alvin said in good cheer. "Once we reach Shairlton we'll have an even bigger feast!"

"Wow," Elize said already imagining all the tasty treats she'd get.

"Ah, all the more reason to, ah," Milla licked her lips unconsciously, "move on then."

"I'm beginning to think move on and some variants are your favorite words with how often you use'em."

"They always tend to be relevant," Milla truthfully claimed.

"I suppose so, yeah," Alvin glanced into the distance. "Ok, that's enough fun-time in the spooky forest. Let's have our fun time happy meal next."

And then they were back to traveling around as normal, up and down vines, under rotten trunks and tiny passages. Fighting monsters. The usual. The unusual though were some local flora called smokeshrooms that stung their eyes and throat when they walked over them. The combats gave rise to a greater cooperation of teamwork and appreciation for each other's abilities. Milla could refocus her barrier to freeze a monster dead in its tracks. Alvin could focus his powerful strikes to such a degree that even the strongest guards would shatter and break. And Elize, who relied on Teepo, could caused some sort of mana drain effect on the monsters, robbing them or their very life and sharing it with Elize and the others. The most helpful and scariest ability of the three. She'd also managed to get her own Lilum Orb from within Teepo. He'd apparently just eaten it one day and when she reached in to find out what a shiny thing was and suddenly Lilum Orb.

"Aww yeah, gonna eat all kinds of food," Teepo hovered around singing a smug little song. Milla had never seen him eat, well, other than trying to eat other people's faces at least.

So she felt the need to ask. "What does Teepo eat actually?"

"Aw I'm glad you're so interested in me, I might just blush." Teepo contorted with a look of bliss on its face. "You know that little drain of mine?"

"Yes, it was quite helpful in that battle against those flying monsters."

"Well that there is what I eat!" Teepo adopted a dark and serious face. Which still made him look very silly. "The very life force of my enemies!"

"Teepo!" Elize tried to stop him from being weird, but it was out now!

"I see, that's very interesting." She had no idea how it worked though. Teepo himself was quite the odd fixture as a base, but coupled with Elize's exceptional channeling abilities and Teepo's unorthodox draining ability they made quite the unique pair. She certainly did enjoy having them along, both as a battle resource and intellectual curiosity. She hadn't had more than a few bumps in her travel either, going quite against Alvin's speculation back in Kijara.

The group approached a large clearing, the light piercing the area a fair bit more than any patch they'd come across to date. "Feels like the exit's just ahead," Alvin gave out a guess.

A howling savagely broke the silence of the forest. The three of them spun around looking for the source, and Milla spied a wolf-monster-possibly the very same one from their entrance-letting out the savage roar.

Just as quickly as the howling started, it stopped, and soon after a small quake rocked the area. Caused by the arrival of one man. Jiao.

The giant of a man scratched behind the ear of one of the wolf monsters. "Good work informing me of these intruders my friends," the man turned around, his eyes opening from the shock of seeing Elize. "Huh? Child? What are you doing here?"

"I, I wanted out, I wanted to see the world!" Elize pleaded.

"Oh child, the outside world is too dangerous for you," he slowly held out his hand, "please, return with me to the village."

"No! I won't go back, not while I have my friends here!" And Teepo added on "Yeah, if you like the tiny basement so much why don't you stay there huh?"

"Friends, hm?" the giant regretfully withdrew his hand.

"Savior too, if that helps," Alvin interjected with that swagger of his. "Seriously, what were you thinking letting her sit in that place. Those villagers treated her horribly."

"I am truly sorry about that," Jiao said with the full weight of sorrow in those words. "But I am under orders to make sure she stays there."

Now it was Milla's turn. "Tell me Jiao, what makes Elize so special to be locked away like that and given such a guard as yourself."

"I don't recall introducing myself to you." Jiao raised an eyebrow. "What this child is..." he trailed off. "is none of your business." Jiao pulled out that mighty warhammer which defeated a Rashugal soldier in one blow. "Child, this is my last warning, return with me by choice, or by force."

"No!" Elize shouted at the top of her lungs. "I won't go back!"

"Yeah," Teepo spun about and put on his best angry face, "if you try and touch Elly you'll have to deal with me big guy!"

"Looks like you got the spud all fired up," Alvin said with that present bit of hubris he always had. "I"m not about to let her get sent back without a fight."

This fight had no bearing on Milla's mission. However, this man Jiao, was a formidable warrior. If she wanted to complete her mission, she would need to be able to fight with enemies as great as he. "En garde!" Milla shouted as she drew her own blade.

"So be it!" Jiao yelled, no it was closer to a primal roar. The wolves joined in the chorus and battle was locked.

Alvin, always the one to charge, did just that. "Power against power eh big guy? Let's see which one of us comes out on top?" Alvin charged up his gun and sword into his fearsome combination, he slammed his blade at Jiao, the same move that had driven the giant crab at the Kijara Seafalls to the ground. Jiao was a far greater opponent than some overgrown crustacean though, and stood standing through Alvin's fierce demon fang.

"What use is power without cause!" Jiao swung his beastly hammer, breaking through Alvin's guard as easily as Alvin could break through another's. Jiao lashed out next with his fist, knocking Alvin to the ground.

"So, what," Alvin spat out as he forced himself back up. "Your cause is to keep a little girl locked up?" And that same girl began healing Alvin's wounds.

That retort from Alvin kept Jiao occupied in indecision for a brief second, allowing Milla to deal swiftly and solely with his wolven assistance. She had learned, no, relearned a spirit arte of old. But she did not have the luxury to begin chanting, so she spirit shifted the arte Rock Trine into the Grave arte. The wolves were unable to handle the spires of rock jutting out from the ground and it took but two uses on each foe to be slain by Milla's arte.

As she finished off her foe, Jiao returned with full force to the battle with Alvin. It was not simply hammer and fist that need be feared, Jiao could strike the ground with such force that Milla's grave was but child's play. Alvin could strategically block that attack, but its diameter was so huge that there was no way to dodge it. If Jiao kept that up he would keep Alvin on the defensive the entire fight. But the mercenary had help, whereas Jiao's was now lost and forgotten. The giant would surpass Alvin easily in a one on one duel, but Elize's constant streams of healing artes kept him refreshed and on equal enough footing.

Jiao raised his hammer high, the tell for when he would unleash the devil's maw. The flaw of the arte was the wind-down time. Alvin had been waiting, counting each time he had used it. If he and Milla could get their timing down correctly they could unleash a fierce combination of attacks in his moment of weakness. The connection between their links fed that information to the both of them, and they stood ready.

The devil's maw erupted, and Alvin stood firm in the face of the massive piles of rocks jutting out at him. But Jiao was vulnerable. "Milla!" he shouted and felt their Lilum Orbs link work together. Milla's wind blade struck first, followed by Alvin's fierce demon fang, flare bomb, sonic thrust, grave, tiger blade! When Alvin's feet planted back on the ground after his last arte he looked up to see Jiao standing as strong as ever. He was clearly wounded from the duo's barrage of artes but compared to what he was about to unleash it was nothing. Alvin attempted to brace himself for the devil's maw, but he was still recovering from the tiger blade. The full force of Jiao's counter sent Alvin flying a couple feet away.

"Child, cease this foolishness, this path only brings harms to those around you!" Jiao attempted to plead with her once more.

"No, no, no!" Elize denied his offer with every fiber of her being. "I have friends here, who trust me, who need me!" Elize finished her use of pixie circle on Alvin again. Milla was too far away to be affected, and remained quit injured from Jiao's attack. She brought out a gel to sustain herself, a smart play. Jiao stomped his way towards Alvin and Elize, his wounds heavier than all three of those shorter than him, but he didn't betray any hint of pain. Pain was what was needed, so pain would be caused. Elize began tapping into the other half of her power. With light she would heal, and with dark she would hurt. "Negative Gate!" Elize cried out as a pool of darkness spawned beneath Jiao, arms of darkness flailed about and hurt the immobilized giant.

Whatever Elize had done they'd best capitalize on it. Alvin sent a duo of demon fangs, normal basic shockwaves at Jiao before following up with shots from his gun. Milla switched to spirit artes, sending her effective wind lance piercing through. The combined assault of all three brought Jiao down to his knees.

"I admit," he did no stay there long, "that your strength is surprising, however it will not avail you so easily." Jiao whistled, loud and hard and a pack of four wolves emerged from the woods. "Surrender, in this location I have an entire army."

"Here eh?" Alvin clicked his tongue at Jiao. "So, all we need to do is just escape then."

"Don't think it will be so easy."

"Hey, all I gotta do is hold my ground long enough for the ladies to escape," Alvin gave a cocky smile. "Milla, take Elize and run!"

"But-!" Elize tried to protest, but Milla slipped in and grabbed her before running off full force.

"Thanks for that," he shouted after her.

* * *

"Wolves!" Jiao raised his hand. "Stand down." The hounds behaved and sat down with complete compliance. "What do you think you're doing?" Jiao asked. "Did you already learn the location of the key?"

"What am I doing?" Alvin fell upon his knees from the exhausting battle with the big guy. "What the hell are you doing? You clearly got orders to let the girl go, I'm the one keeping an eye on her now. Or are you going to defy your King's command?"

Jiao didn't reply, letting that serve as his answer.

"Dammit, you're so stinking guilty." Alvin shook his head at the man. "There's no way running into us here was just a coincidence, we're right in Rashugal's breadbasket after all." Alvin stood back up to his full height after recovering a bit. "Look, if you give up pursuit I won't get word over to the King that you've been following your own little agenda, you understand?"

"I could simply kill you." Jiao threatened.

"Then you'd never find the key."

"The number of hiding places for it is quite low."

Alvin shook his head. "Yeah, but with all that guilt coming off you in waves, could you really brings yourself to do that? You and your pets never made a move against Elize in that fight."

"How will you explain this to the girls?" Jiao said, resigned to the course being taken.

Alvin shrugged. "I'll think of something, I always do." He turned around and didn't look back once.

"Please," Jiao pleaded as Alvin kept his leisurely gait. "Tell that girl she has the right to be happy."

"Do that your damn self," Alvin bitterly shouted back at him before leaving sight of each other.

* * *

The passages of the deepwood gave way for light, clean air and bright green grass as Milla carried Elize over into the bright shining clearing. After all the injures, fighting, hunger and powerlessness she had faced, Milla collapsed because she was carrying a struggling girl.

"We have to go back to save Alvin!" Elize pleaded for yet another time. Milla had stopped bothering to count. "Yeah, yeah!" Teepo repeated Elize's desire.

"We can't do that," Milla said between gasps of air. "He stayed behind because he trusted he could escape once you weren't in danger."

"But they weren't even attacking me!" Elize exclaimed.

Milla closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down. "If you wanted to save Alvin so badly, you could have had Teepo stop me."

"Eh?" Elize stopped her panicked struggling and cries and looked at Milla. She had been completely unaware she could have done that.

"In addition, that man only came here because of you. If Alvin is in danger it is because of you." Milla calmly pointed out how it was Elize's fault that Jiao was even here to begin with.

"I, that's, no, that's not my fault!" Elize began to cry at her own culpability in this.

"Who's fault is what now?"

"Alvin!" Elize's tears stopped immediately as she-and Teepo-ran over and hugged him.

"Aww shucks, I should stay behind often if this is the reaction I get." He began to pat Elize's head.

"How'd you escape?" Milla asked, quite curious at his amazing reappearance.

"Smokeshrooms," he answered. "Saw a patch of them next to the big guy and I set'em all off. It's why I wanted the two of you out of there, didn't wanna see you ladies cry."

"But it happened anyway because of you, you big jerk you made us worry," Teepo pouted with worry.

"Haha, now now, I'm here right now aren't I?" Alvin consoled her. "I'll even yell at big bad Milla for yelling at you."

"What I said was the truth." Milla stated. "If she had not come along that Jiao would not have pursued us."

"Nah, the big guy was way too surprised upon seeing her here, he had on some other business and this was just a random coincidence. One hell of one though." Alvin awkwardly shrugged while finally returning the hug.

"I see." It was true that Jiao had acted surprised upon seeing Elize. But like Alvin, he could simply have been faking it. Not that she had absolute evidence on Alvin either, but the circumstances surrounding him just grew more and more suspicious. "Very well, glad you made it Alvin. I saw some buildings n the distance I presume to be Sharilton. It does not look like we have much further to go."

Elize began using her healing artes to make sure everyone was in top shape before they headed on. But even so, like Milla said, it wasn't that much further to their goal of Shairlton.

* * *

AN: Jiao letting them go so easily may seem a bit contrived, but there is a reason for that I most assure you! It just won't be revealed until Chapter 16 hee hee.

This is now the second- longest Chapter in the fic, until I get around to editing Chapter 1, maybe. But I'm happy enough with the pacing of Chapter 1 that editing would mostly be mistake fixing instead of additions.

This here would have been the start of Super-Chapter 3, which was so long at that point it would have doubled the length of the fic! It had 21,000 words totally before I cut it up into five chapters. Which, with editing, will now end up being even longer!


	7. Chapter 7: New Town, New Faces

As always, thanks everyone for reviews, favorites and follows. And if you haven't noticed, a new version of Chapter 1 is up, all slightly edited. Chapter 1 really didn't require much work, but there are some slight improvements there.

Thanks to Presea again for their review who I cannot PM my thanks about. I'm glad you enjoy the battle scenes.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Town, New Faces**

Sharilton, the city of hails, and farewells. It was a market city first and foremost, every which way a person looked they could see a merchant or stall or someone trying to make a deal. But beyond just the thriving mercantile business, was some of the most important locations in Rashugal itself. The Six Ruling Houses of Rashugal, the most prestigious of the noble houses, had their governing assembly meet within the city. If Fennmont was called the dark capital of Rashugal, Sharilton could be called the light capital by others. The streets shone with clean bricks, and the view of the giant spirit arte windmills which turned the Sharilton area into the richest farmland in Rieza Maxia were a breathtaking sight.

So coming upon the town of merchants obviously the first thing they did was visit one. On Alvin's insistence. There were far too many guards about, both red and green. They didn't need any more attention to stand out.

"Welcome, welcome one and all!" the salesmen pitched. "I got genuine Four Great Spirits crafted goods available for purchase on the cheap! You won't get a better deal anywhere else!"

"Wow!" Elize knelt down and began looking over the curios being sold on display. There were cups, plates, bowls, jars, anything a person would need for eatery concerns, minus the food of course. Perhaps why Elize was so interested, locked in that room, did she own anything besides Teepo and the clothes on her back?

Alvin spoke up, asking the owner about something. "Things look pretty tense around here," Alvin commented. They'd only been here a few minutes, he was just bluffing to get some information.

"Ah, all those guards everywhere," the owner nodded in agreement. "Apparently some foreign spies broke into some government lab in the capital. So now the king and his personal guard are here searching for them. But spies in Shairlton? Ridiculous." He shook his head in disagreement.

"It certainly is," Alvin agreed with the man. Was it because they weren't spies? Though on another line of thought it was somewhat unfortunate that they ran into their pursuers in the complete opposite direction they'd fled from them in the first place.

A nearby girl, probably not much younger than Milla's human form, grabbed one of the cups Elize was looking at. It was a white tea cup with wild red lines running around the rims and stretching every so often to the bottom. "That's really pretty," Elize complimented.

"Yes it is," the girl agreed with her assessment as she eyed their shared interest item.

"Both of you girls have quite the eye!" the salesman locked on to their interest. "That's a genuine Efreet crafted cup. Only the Great Spirit of Fire himself could have crafted those lines!"

Milla took the cup from the other girl's grasp. She tossed it in the air, and caught it with the tip of her finger, twirling it around as she did so. "It has a good balance, but I very much doubt that. The markings on the cup are too wild, uncontrolled. Efreet values order above all else." Milla tossed the wild cup back to the other girl. Efreet was the one always attempting to keep the other three in line during their bickering before Milla stepped in to tell them to shut it. They were like, how did humans put it? In-laws? was the word? Really, one of the worst things about this situation was being unable to keep up on her reading.

"My, you sound like you've had the pleasure having tea with one of the Four Great Spirits yourself," An old man standing next to the new girl said in a pleasant voice.

"I've never had tea actually," she let the useless fact slip.

"Oh? A shame then," the old man shook his head. "I believe your observation is correct, Efreet-shaped cups are known for their geometric precision." The man bent down and investigated the backing of a plate matching the cup. "Now this is odd, according to this stamp here this set was only made eighteen years ago."

"Yes, what about it?" the owner asked completely clueless. Faking it or genuine? Who could tell.

"That's quite peculiar," the old man said again. "Mankind has not been able to summon Efreet, or any of the Four Great Spirits, ever since the Silencing twenty years ago." Milla looked at the old man sharing that piece of news. Well, she had been monopolizing their time ever since she took this form.

The shop owner shifted his eyes around a bit as he thought, and sighed. "Ah, oh you're right, how could I not have noticed that." He hung his head as he lost the sale.

"Oh, that is a shame," the new girl looked disheartened as she looked over the cup again. "But it really is a pretty cup, even if it is a fake, I'll take the set anyway."

"You, you will?" the merchant said. Exciting or surprised, Milla couldn't tell. "O-of course! I'll even be happy to offer you a nice discount." The curio shop owner quickly assembled the set and handed them off to the girl, or more rather the old man who also paid the fee. "Have a good day," the shopman wished them all.

The girl and the old man bid the trio over nearby to a local lamppost. The girl let a little giggle out. "Thanks to you I got a good deal. I'm Driselle Sharil." Her hair was a light cream colored, held up by a strawberry hairpin on her side side. She wore a pink blouse with a deep neckline and some fairly tight black pants.

"And I am the young madam's butler, Rowen." The old man introduced himself. "I am happy to be at your service." Rowen's face was wrinkled with the force of age, his long white hair was corralled into a ponytail. A fine beard and mustache covered his face, and he began stroking it as she observed him. He wore a black tailcoat, with a white shirt underneath, and black pants held up by a pink sash. He stood upright, prim and proper even as he stroked his beard.

"Thanks again," Driselle said. "You mentioned you've never had tea before? Well, we simply must rectify that. Consider this a formal invitation for tea at my manor later."

"Well who are we to turn down a free lunch?" Alvin stepped up with a question. "Shall we stop by later?"

The girl smiled as her invitation went over smoothly. "I live just south of the central plaza," Driselle gave her location out. "I look forward to seeing you then." She and Rowen left in the direction Milla assumed was her manor.

"Can we stop by for tea Milla?" Elize asked her. Teepo added on a "Please" after the young girl.

"While I wouldn't mind attempting some tea time, I really don't think we have time for this distraction," Milla stated.

"I rather think we do have time for one," Alvin flicked his thumb at the guards wandering about. "Inn's gonna be filled to the brim with soldier-types looking all over for you. Someone's gonna recognize you, even with that awful wanted poster."

Milla felt her eyebrow twitch for some reason. But giving it a little bit of thought, she ended up agreeing with him. "Hm, very well then. We'll take some time for tea after we traverses the town a little bit." Teepo let out a whoop of joy at that.

Their "traversing" was just more-or-less a restocking on the items they'd used up on the journey over. Alvin's point about not provoking guard contact hurried them unto the path leading to Driselle's manor. Well that and a little girl they met along the way recognizing Milla from the wanted poster, somehow. So they ran as fast as they could to get away from her. Unlike the rest of the city, the area south of the central plaza wasn't filled with buyers and sellers. Indeed, it was barely occupied, the green guards actually seemed to outnumber the regular people in the area. It made Milla nervous, more nervous than her first tea party, but Driselle and Rowen came into view, alleviating her tensions a tad. The girl waved them as they approached. "We've been waiting for you," she said as they approached. From her positioning, it was clear the giant mansion taking up much of the background was her home.

"Whew," Alvin whistled in awe. "I think that's bigger than the whole Talim Medical School."

"I've never seen a building that big before," Elize gazed in wonder at the mansion. "You really live here Driselle?"

"Indeed I do," she answered Elize.

Teepo did a somersault at the news. "Wow, you're like a Princess in a mansion this big!"

Driselle laughed a bit. "Something like that."

As they took in the sheer size of Driselle's residence, the manor doors opened, and out walked two Rashugal soldiers clad in bright white. Which Milla quickly announced, already reaching for her sword. "Wait," Alvin cautioned her. Following the two was a large man-not to the giant size of Jiao, but he was clearly a man of stature, and barely noticeable behind him was another fellow of no distinct features. The two men entered into a waiting carriage past the manor gates as the two soldiers proceeding them stood guard. The carriage left once both were on board and the two guards trailed after it.

"Who was that?" Milla asked. She'd never seen them, or the white armor of those soldiers before.

The local two didn't feel like answering, Rowen only simply stated, "It seems our previous guests have departed." It was ignoble to be ignored like that. The two of them headed in the direction of the manor, so the out-of-town trio followed.

A young man strode out to greet them, his head was dipped in thought, most likely about the people who just left. But when they approached all that melted away to a warm smile. "Welcome back," he said to Driselle. "Brought your friends, I see."

Driselle rushed over, calling out "Cline!" as she arrived at his side. "Let me introduce you." But as she turned around she realized something. "Um, now that I think about it I never actually got their names."

"I hear you came to my sister's aid," Cline continued on as if nothing was wrong. "I'm Cline Sharil, Driselle's older brother as you've no doubt guessed already." The man shared the same color of hair as his sister, it was cut in an unusual way, with some of his left bangs extending nearly to his chin while the rest was styled shorter. He had a deep neckline in his blue shirt, clasped with a connecter of metal and jewels.

"Lord Cline is the governor here in Sharilton," Rowen announced.

"Really?" Elize piped in. The mansion made much more sense now. And so did her reaction to being called a Princess.

"How rude of us to keep you outside, please, let's continue this conversation inside in comfort." Cline offered.

Milla nodded as the Sharilton three led them inside. Even the entrance hall was magnificently large, a central staircase led to a middle portion, before splitting to opposite sides and a second floor. To the left of the staircase and underneath an upper balcony, was the tea area, as Cline and Driselle walked over and sat down on the comfy brown-cushioned sofas, with matching chairs nearby as well. Rowen set off to do some business elsewhere though, as Cline situated himself in a chair. Driselle tapped the seat open next to her on the couch, and Elize took it. Milla sat on the opposite couch, while Alvin just rested against the wall.

"I hear you kept my sister from buying some worthless trinkets in the markets again." Cline said between sips of tea.

"They're not worthless!" Driselle loudly disagreed with him. "I made some good bargains and new friends in the process," she beamed with pride.

Teepo joyfully shouted out a "Wah-hey!" as he and Elize made another new friend. Cline chuckled at her commenting and let it drop. Rowen returned from his elsewhere duty though, and whispered something in Cline's ear. Whatever it was, was important, as the young lord nodded and told Rowen, "Rowen, please look after our guests."

"It would be my pleasure sir," Rowen answered with a bow.

"I have some important matters to attend to. If you'll excuse me," Cline informed them. He gave a sorry look and a nod to Driselle before leaving to take care of his urgent business.

Alvin pushed himself off the wall a bit after Cline left. "I've got to run too," he told them.

"Where too?" Milla asked. Leaving so quickly after Cline was suspicious.

"Oh, something not fit for the ears of a lady," Alvin offered a lame excuse with a wave. "Don't worry, I'll be right back." He headed outside the mansion, the same as Cline. Really, that was almost too brazen. Milla shifted her weight in case she needed to quickly draw her sword.

"So," Driselle stood up to try and get things on more friendly topics, "you're on some sort of great journey correct? You simply must tell me all about your travels!

"Well, umm," Elize looked down, her travels weren't anything resembling "great".

Driselle sat back down, a little closer to Elise than previous. "I've never even been outside this town. I want to hear about all the far away places you've been."

"I've never been outside either... But then..." Teppo hopped unto Driselle's lap and took over. "Elly became pals with Alvin and Milla!" His mouth was flapping faster and faster as he spoke. "We crossed a mighty ocean, traversed and a dark and spooky forbidden forest! There was this tree monster and this big mean giant guy too!"

"You crossed the ocean Elly?" Driselle asked, her face in a smile of wonder. "I've never even seen the sea before! What was it like?"

"It's vast and wild," Milla explained, "teeming with dangerous creatures. There are giant lobsters pretending to be rocks."

"Rock lobsters?! you don't say!" Driselle reacted with the surprise legitimate to acquiring such knowledge.

"And fish and eels and clams." Elize added.

"Oh, I've seen clams!" Driselle happily exclaimed. "Well, their shells anyway. They sell shell jewelry down at the shops in the plaza! It's all so gorgeous!"

"That sounds really nice."

"I'll give you one of my favorite pieces next time as a present," Driselle stated with a smile. "As a token of our friendship."

Elize blushed as she nodded in happiness. Teepo spoke up. "Icky clams turned into pretty jewelry? This I gotta see!"

"So, giving presents is a way to establish a friendship?" Milla asked. Books mostly covered about currency exchange for goods and services, or the usage of gifts as a token of love over friendship.

"Uh, why yes," Driselle chose to answer Milla's question. "To the giver, a present is a sign of trust. To the receiver, a present serves as a warm reminder of our friendship."

"And getting one for free doesn't stink either!" Teepo shouted out in glee.

"I see," Milla leaned forward in bit about that thought. Well, information for information's sake was never wrong, but she could hardly see herself giving a gift out like that.

Rowen stepped forward with a hearty chuckle. "It would appear my young mistress has made some very good friends." He clasped his hands in front. "Make yourselves at home. Help yourself to tea and treats.

And help themselves they did. This was the first time Milla had either of them, and they were quite delicious. She had misgivings about taking them up on this invitation, but drinking the tea, tasting these sweets, made those ebb significantly. Soon the first set of both ran out, so Milla stood to stretch out her legs and rested muscles.

As fine as this place was, Cline was still nobility, and beholden to Rashugal. It wouldn't be long before she was recognized. If that happened and fighting broke out, they would have a difficult time making an escape. Being unable to defeat Jiao put somewhat of a damper on her estimation of her own abilities. Fighting him had proven a wake-up call. She might not be able to as easily march back in Fennmont and destroy the weapon as she'd been assuming. But, before they headed off she should learn a few things. She glanced over at Rowen, standing by one of the ground floor doors.

Milla walked over to the old man and asked a simple question. "What's Cline like?"

"I have been in the service of Lord Cline for about two years now." Rowen started. "He is a fine ruler despite his youth. He believes in freedom and equality for his people. If he has any real flaw, it's that he spoils Lady Dirselle too much." He let out a healthy laugh.

Not exactly what she needed, and before she could ask for more details the man himself returned. Flanked by green soldiers. Staying here had proven mistake.

"Cline?" Driselle asked from across the room. "Why the unfriendly face?!"

"I am afraid I can't permit you to leave just yet..." he ordered with his hand on his chin. "...now that I know it was you who infiltrated that laboratory in Fennmont."

Milla closed her eyes. Fighting like this would be unwise. Elize was attached to Driselle, Alvin was missing and was probably the one who orchestrated this in the first place, and though she was not outnumbered substantially, outside the manor she definitely would be. She stepped back, over to the couches. Maybe she could talk her way out of this.

"Don't bother denying it. Alvin told me everything" Cline said when he was back over at the area with everyone else.

Of course. Though this wasn't the most effective use of his first overt betrayal. "Now what?" Milla asked with her hand on her hip. "Will you hand us over to the military?"

"No," Cline shook his head for added emphasis. "I want to know what you saw in that facility."

That, she really didn't expect.

The Lord of Sharilton took a seat in the same chair he used earlier and crossed his fingers in front of his face. "Rashugal has undergone dramatic changes, ever since Nachtigal acceded the throne." Cline took a controlled breath. "Even those of us in the Six Ruling Houses are not told of his activities."

That, made sense. If any normal person saw the experiments she witnessed in person, popular support would drop dramatically and immediately. She didn't need to be human to know that. Could this man be trusted? Was he secretly in on it and wanted to learn what she knew before making an attempt on the key? Based on the current circumstances, talking was worth the risk. She sat back down, ready to discuss the matter. "The military is holding people captive and draining their mana to develop a new weapon."

"Human experimentation?" Cline stood up in outrage. "He would go that far?!" Milla kept her gaze on him. Cline sat back down, resigning himself to not seeing a hint of doubt. "I'd like to believe you're lying, but all the pieces fit."

"So Nachtigal is the man behind the experiments?" Milla asked. "The King of Rashugal?" True, only someone with that much power would be able to allocate the necessary resources for the operation she witnessed.

"He would have to be," Cline clearly took no satisfaction in stating this truth.

Fighting against a whole nation would have been difficult even with the Four. Without would be impossible. Combined with the inconclusive fight earlier, she would need to start enforcing a bit more caution in her thinking.

"It's hardly hospitable to keep Driselle's friends captive in our own home," Cline said. "But please, you must leave this city at once," he commanded.

"A good idea, for all parties," she agreed with his assessment. Milla stood up and looked at Elize. "Come, we should go speak with Alvin." Hmm, she was treating Elize as a companion instead of baggage. How interesting.

"Why would he betray us like that?" she asked as she joined Milla's side.

"That's what I intend to find out." Milla resolved and the two-well three with Teepo-headed back into the city. It wasn't hard to find him, as he stood close to the manor district exit, with a bright white bird perched on his arm. He petted the animal before sending it away to whatever other suspicious activity he had planned. He turned to see the ladies glaring angrily at him.

"Hey," he waved without a care in the world.

"Alvin!" Teepo shouted at him. "You tattletale! You jerk! You, you... tattlejerk!" The puppet began to float closer to attack, but Milla blocked it with he arm.

"How much did Cline pay you to sell us out?" she asked.

"Sell you?" the traitor said as he walked closer with a big smile on his face. "Such an ugly phrase. Money isn't the only currency, you know." He held out his arms in a big shrug. "It's no secret that Lord Cline is unhappy with the current government." He walked a bit closer and put his hands on his hops. "If we want info, we have no choice but to give some in return. It's called a trade. I told him what I know, and he gave you some juicy info in return, right?"

Milla turned her head to his response. It was true. If Cline hadn't asked about the lab, they wouldn't have learned about Nachtigal's involvement. It seemed she would let him off for this, for now. "King Nachtigal of Rashugal is apparently the man responsible for everything." Milla closed her eyes. "So long as he remains alive, he could construct a second or third copy of that weapon."

"Talk like that makes you sound like an assassin," Alvin crossed his arms. "Killing a King's a big deal you know?"

"What choice do I have?" Milla explained. "I can't allow him to continue, even if his death throws this country into chaos."

"Heh, wonder if that'll go down as the lesser of two evils in the history books," Alvin mused.

"Hey! You're the woman from the wanted poster!" a trio of red-armored soldiers came running up to them in a loose formation.

"Whoops," Alvin shrugged. "I suppose strolling about town wasn't the smartest idea."

"I suppose you'll say you didn't tell them either?"

"Haha, of course not," Alvin chipped in. "Probably was the kiddo from earlier."

Milla reached for her sword, but an old voice came from behind. "Wind from the southwest, two meters per second. A nice breeze." Rowen stepped out between the two opposing groups with his head held high.

"What are you doing here?" Milla asked.

"Please," Rowen turned towards them, "allow me to handle this."

"Hey gramps!" the first soldier rudely called out. "Step out of the way before you break a hip."

Rowen turned, and Milla spied a quick flash into the air before the old man put his hands up in a fake defensive surrender. "Oh, dear me. What a fearsome trio." Even she could feel the feigned sign of fear from him. "A bit on the sloppy side, though." His voice turned to one of a teacher lecturing students. "You two in the rear; isn't your formation a little wide?" He questioned them now. "If you stand so far apart, how will you help your comrades in a moment of crisis?"

The two soldiers looked at each other in shock while the leader shouted back at him. "Shut up! Like we need your tactical advice!" But the two of them did come closer together.

"And you, good sir." Rowen claimed as he moved even further ahead. "Aren't you standing a little too far forward?" Rowen cuffed his hands behind his back. "From there, you might be able to catch me, but the good people behind me, on the other hand..." The leader grunted and fell back closer to the others. "There's a good soldier."

Three flashes came down, surrounding the soldier trio. Throwing knives dug into the stone pavement and an arte barrier trapped the soldiers. "What the..." the leader reacted with a dull surprise.

Rowen bowed. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned back around. "Everyone, please follow me." And he led them back in front of Cline's mansion. The soldier's attempted to rush past, Rowen's little arte, but they collided together and fell to the ground like hopeless buffoons.

Teepo, unable to contain his praise any longer spoke up. "Rowen! That was awesome! You sure showed those meanies!"

"Dear me." Rowen accepted the praise with feigned modesty. "You misuse the word 'awesome'. It was merely a delay tactic."

"Well whatever it was," Alvin said. "You sure saved us old-timer."

"Just Rowen, if you would," the old man corrected the young man.

As she'd learned from Alvin, people didn't just suddenly pop out of nowhere to play hero without a cause. Especially when they saved the people they were just trying to drive out of town. "What do you need from us?" Milla asked, her hand on her chin in thought.

"My, you get right to the point," Rowen shifted his hands back behind him. "Indeed, I have a favor to ask of you."

Alvin crossed his arms. "Of us notorious criminals? This can't be good."

"The King of Rashugal came to the manor earlier and ordered our citizens be drafted into service." Rowen explained.

"What?" Milla stepped forward. "Nachtigal was here?"

"Yes," Rowen continued. "The man you saw leaving by carriage earlier today was King Nachtigal himself."

Elize said, "So he's the king of Rashugal."

Alvin looked down and away. "Why's he forcing people into his service?"

Milla answered that. "Perhaps he needs more experimental subjects. On my visit to the lab, I did not see a single survivor of the experiments."

Rowen cuffed his hands in front of him. "My master couldn't abide seeing his people in danger. He set off to rescue them."

Alvin let out a bitter laugh. "So that's why both the special forces and the regular army are here, to stop any large-scale uprisings." Alvin commented with a shrug. "All that talk of spy hunting was just a bunch of lies." Alvin looked at the old man. "And that's why you need us isn't it?"

"An astute observation, one that has the distinct possibility of being correct," Rowen agreed with him. "With the special forces spread throughout town we cannot mobilize the guard force to stop this, and Lord Cline knew that before he set off. So now I must rely on other measures. Nachtigal is not one who takes disobedience lightly."

"Is Driselle's brother in danger?" Elize earnestly asked.

"Undoubtedly," Rowen grimly answered, "and I wish to rescue him. Will you all assist me?"

"Any brother of a pal is a brother of mine!" Teepo volunteered while floating in circles. "Right, Elly?" The girl nodded in agreement with her puppet.

Milla crossed her arms. "We cannot allow Nachtigal to proceed with any plan that involves using that weapon."

"Looks like you have your answer," Alvin presented.

"You have my thanks, and the thanks of my Lord and Lady" the old butler bowed. "The people were taken to Bermia Gorge. We must make haste!"

* * *

**ROCK LOBSTER!**

**AN:** The original draft of this chapter was more-or-less a straight script dump with barely any descriptions tacked on. Jude is remarkably superfluous for the trip to Sharilton! It was utterly disgusting and when I wrote it, as it was simply to get words tacked on. I was entirely waffling about how much I even could rewrite when Kiyiamayu gave their review and inspired me to actually give it a fresh coat of dialogue. Thank you. It's still not a complete rewrite because, well, Jude's lack of existence really doesn't do much, but at least some things are different now. Maybe sometime in the future I'll do a better rewrite of it, but as it is now I can't think of much to change or add my own flair unto. Personally I'll admit this is probably the absolute weakest chapter I'll write. There's just not much to it. Thankfully the next chapters are when things really start going off rails, so look forward to that!

Seriously, Jude has only like, four lines of text during the time this Chapter would take in-game. It's weird.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mistake in Bermia Gorge

Ah, no Favorites or Follows this week, I am the sad. But on the upside, two new reviews! Thank you for those! As always a special thanks to Presea who I cannot thank in PM. Every one of your reviews just warms my heart.

We've also got some shiny new fics in the Xillia section. So those could totally be fun too.

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Mistake in Bermia Gorge**

Following Rowen's lead, they took the exit close by to the Sharil manor and headed to Bermia Gorge by way of the Culmar Trail. Immediately upon entering the Trail, they were accosted by a set of monster cats. "We've no time for this." Rowen stood even straighter as he adopted his combat stance and drew his weapon, an estoc. "Clear the way!"

The monster group rushed into combat as Milla and Alvin took to the front as Rowen and Elize began chanting spirit artes. A gushing torrent of water engulfed the foe Milla was targeting-she presumed it was Rowen's doing, and with the added force of Milla's spirit-shifted artes they defeated the enemy before the Splash spirit arte even ended. And then it _moved_, over to Alvin's target and helped finish that off. Meanwhile Elize had entrapped the final enemy with her negative gate, and Alvin saw fit to finish that off with a demon fang.

Milla looked over at Rowen with genuine respect. "Such an impressive control over the spirit artes you have." She had never seen a human with such masterful control like that. Elize had a great deal of power, but it didn't have that level of finesse she just witnessed.

The old channeler gave a gentle laugh. "That was nothing compared to that maneuver you pulled off, or young Miss Elize's channeling speed." Rowen offered words of praise for the ladies. "But further words of praise can wait until we've performed our rescue."

"Very well then," Milla agreed. "Lead the way."

Rowen's leading the way really just led them in metaphorical circles-and a literal one at one point. The area wasn't exactly a clear path, it was only really called a trail because Bermia Gorge was more of a spot for certain interest circles. The military being one. The wandering led them to getting another one of those Mysterious Jewels though, like the one Alvin retrieved from the puzzle box back in Hamil-and elsewhere as Milla learned as he now had several in his collection. But eventually they managed to press their way into Bermia Gorge.

The group entered into the Gorge at the bottom. Wind-scarred mountain sides jutted up around them, as a dominating central pillar emerged ahead with a multitude of stone paths connecting it to the rock formations next to it. Grass spotted up in a few places and some of the twisted stone pillars had the green flora draped about it like a billowy cape.

"Man," Alvin commented. "This place looks like it's been through the wringer."

"This is one of the few liminal regions in Rashugal," Rowen explained as if that was simple common knowledge, so it probably was, just like when Alvin explained spirit climes to her.

Elize and Teepo took steps closer to the sides. Teepo spoke up in a scared voice. "You don't expect us to climb this, do you? I don't even have hands!"

"Look out!" Alvin yelled and dove into Elize, dragging the both of them to the ground a second before a bolt shot into the ground. Milla snapped into the direction it came from-a sniper! was perched up above. Everyone else dove out of the way as more bolts forced the group into cover.

"The military?" Alvin shouted over to her. She was the only one at her specific piece of cover.

"They probably don't want anyone to see what they're up to here," Milla shouted some reasoning back to them. "Can you handle it?"

Alvin inched out, but more bolts drove him back down. "I can't!" he shouted. "I'm pinned down." More bolts followed against both rocks. "I don't think we're gonna get another lucky break with a rock monster above this chick."

Teepo screamed. "Superpals, do something!"

"We need a distraction," Milla grimly realized. Anyone who stepped out though would be risking their life.

"None of those follow-up shots were that accurate," Alvin said back as loud as he dared. "If we throw as much random stuff at her as we can we might be able to dodge the bolts long enough for you to get close."

"That's quite dangerous," Milla commented.

"It'll more dangerous if we stay pinned down like this."

Milla nodded and moved into position, there was a side path leading up and to the sniper. If she ran fast enough it would be viable. She looked back and held up three fingers. Then two-the others moved into a different stance. One-the looked ready to move and she looked ahead. Zero-she clenched her and moved. The yells of te others, screams and shots ushered her onwards up the cliffside path and towards the sniper, shooting bolt after bolt down at the others. The red helmet the sniper sported cut off her peripheral vision, letting Milla get very close, but it didn't last forever, the sniper turned with her crossbow aimed and it flew aside with a powerful and familiar sound accompanying it loosing its bolt into the ground. Milla slashed, and could feel the sniper die in a single stroke. Falling to the ground below just added to that security. She glanced over at the weapon, bent heavily out of shape and concluded Alvin manage to hit it right back. She looked back down at them, and Alvin's shot was made all the more impressive with the bolt sticking out of his right shoulder.

Elize was already tending to him, and though Milla couldn't do anything, she still jumped back down and headed over to his side.

"Much as that was a hot shot," Alvin said through the pain. "I don't think I'd ever like an encore of that."

"Hold still," Elize ordered him as her healing artes took effect. Rowen dug out the bolt for her and stared at it for a bit before tossing it away in disgust.

"What happened?" Milla asked.

"What do you think?" Alvin said with a crooked smile. "I went out first. Couldn't risk Elize, and Rowen would probably die if someone coughed on him too hard."

"We managed to divert the rest through a combination of Teepo's movements and my knives," Rowen added, ignoring the comment on his age. "It's somewhat of a wonder that only the one shot hit."

"Glad to see just spotting the sniper wasn't our only bit of luck today," Alvin choked out. "Still don't know if I'd prefer another rock octopus to a hole in the shoulder though."

"I said hold still," Elize told him a bit more firmly than before.

Milla was going to add unto the conversation, but she felt a very specific type of mana emanating from behind them. She quickly turned, and noticed a purple-pink glow emanating from a nearby cave, confirming it. "That feeling again..." she said. "The same as Fennmont." Was there another copy of that weapon here? No, she didn't feel spirits die in the droves from before. Something else then?

Teepo stuttered out a question. "What's that? A gh-ghost?"

"Worse," Milla absently said. "We need to hurry."

"I'm ready," Alvin confidently said and stood back up. Milla looked at him. He clearly wasn't fully healed(which was quite odd, Elize's healing artes should have taken care of it quite quickly), but they didn't have the time, whatever was inside wasn't killing spirits at the moment, but who knew how long that would last. The group headed into the cave with all haste, but the purple glow pouring out came from a shifting door of mana. It was difficult, but they could see inside to a vast circular chamber just beyond. Inside the cavern, eight giant funnels poured out raw mana into a rock formation hanging above. And floating above that was a large green crystal, clearly maintaining the whole system. Back on the ground floor and between each funnel was a makeshift prison, dozens of people slammed on the door to no avail. Cline was just one among their number.

"Lord Cline!" Rowen shouted once he spotted his master, but no response came from inside. "So they were performing experiments on humans."

Milla approached the glowing purple door, ready to dispel it, she reached her hand out-"STOP!"-and stopped. She looked back at the concerned Alvin. "It'll tear your hand right off," Alvin told her.

"This is just like the device that killed the people in the laboratory," Milla informed them. She was already too late to keep the design from spreading it seemed. But she could at least destroy the ones that had been spread. "They must be trying to build a spyrix weapon here too." She turned back around and stepped closer to the wall. "But, they shouldn't be so easy to make." Humans were always so full of the worst surprises. She felt a little twinge near her chest, and pulled the culprit. The key, a small metallic disc, was reacting to the spyrix. "So this is why they gave up the search for us." She shook her head. They could already produce new spyrixes. A key wouldn't be hard to do so either. "A bit of knowledge is a big danger to these people."

Rowen stroked his beard with thought. "The channeling circle being generated here isn't a closed type," the butler looked up. "I would presume the surplus spirit energy is flowing out from the top." Milla walked back to the circle the group had formed. "If we enter the cavern from the top of the gorge and destroy the core producing the spirit artes..."

"Then we can save everyone!" Elize earnestly finished Rowen's plan.

"Let's go," Milla ordered.

But there was a little wrinkle with Alvin. "Wait a second," he requested, and Milla stopped for him. "Mind telling us what a spyrix is first?" he asked.

She scowled at her own carelessness. Alvin wasn't fully trustworthy, but he had put his life on the line several times. Elize was irrelevant to things. But Rowen and Cline could stand to know, if they were so against Nachtigal they would eventually learn the truth of the experiments. She'd take a risk on it, for now. "I'll explain in more detail once we've returned to Sharilton, but for now it'll be sufficient to say that spyrix is the name of that type of weapon." She told him and brushed past them all.

"Fair enough," Alvin shrugged and followed along, as did the others.

The trip up Bermia Gorge looked like an incredible undertaking, especially with Alvin's shoulder still experiencing pain from the sniper injury. But it wasn't long before they simply found an express route vine-ladder that led them to a plateau near the peek, and from there it was only another smaller climb until they reached the top. Alvin even commented on how convenient it was, between bouts of pain, of course.

They ascended to the summit, where a draft of spirit energy overflow spilled out of a giant gap in the ground. The residual effect was powerful, forcing them to stay back from the edge.

"It feels like it's a lot more active than before," Elize commented as she shielded her eyes from the leakage.

"So," Alvin attempted to peer down the hole but could barely manage better than Elize. "What do we do now? Grow wings?"

Rowen stroked his beard with a sly smile. "Good thinking. I shall cast a channeling circle on the erupting spirit energy." He dropped his hands to his sides. "We may be able to ride it down safely, but only if we can maintain control."

"So," Milla said, amused at the idea, "are we going to dive in?" It would be a welcome respite to recapture the feeling of flight after Sylph's capture.

Alvin sighed. "I should've kept my mouth shut," he glanced at the others, and then back down below. "We're only gonna get one chance to hit the core."

Elize resolved herself. "We have to do this to save Driselle's brother."

"Right," Milla agreed. "There's no other way."

Rowen chuckled. "Your mettle is inspiring."

Alvin gave a bitter laugh. "Thanks."

Rowen bent down towards Elize. "Young lady, will you wait here please?" But she shook her head in defiance and took his hand instead. Rowen smiled at her bravery. "All right then, hold on tight, okay?" That, she did accept. "This might be a turbulent flight." Rowen threw three knives into the air, and a green spirit-channeled vessel appeared, as thin as paper. The four of them strode on, and the descent began. The spirit energy and air rushed against them, throwing their transport in all directions with them barely keeping straight. Rowen controlled the arte to the best of his considerable abilities, keeping it as stable as possible while avoiding the walls and the beams of earth connecting across opposing sides of the wall.

"There Alvin, the core!" Milla shouted as they drew closer.

The mercenary drew his gun, and aimed it, but the ride threw it off again and again. "This ride's too rough!" he legitimately complained as his aim swerved again.

"Need a hand?" Milla braced his arm with her body.

"Much obliged," he thanked back. His arm steadied as the ground grew closer, and closer and-he shot, and Milla felt the vibration rumble through her hands. His shot hit on target, destroyed the core, and ended the spill-out and stopped all the machines on the ground with an additional explosion on the location they were all emptying on. Their vessel began to fall apart, Alvin grabbed Elize and all the adults jumped off, landing safety, just in time to see the cell doors empty.

The people rushed out, those that still could anyway. Cline was not one of them. The young lord struggled to move out, barely strong enough to stay on his feet. "There's Lord Cline!" Rowen noted and rushed over just in time to catch his lord before he fell.

"Are you alright?" Elize asked when the others made it over. She immediately began treating him.

After a few pained grunts he answered with his blue eyes half open. "Forgive me," he painfully said. "I dashed off again without heeding your warnings when I shouldn't have."

"I am just glad that you're safe," Rowen claimed without care for anything else.

But there was another question to ask. One that could stop anything like this from happening again. "Do you know if Nachtigal is still here?" Milla asked.

"I came here to demand answers about all of this," Cline choked out, "but his personal guard took me captive."

"I see," Milla noted. Another day with Nachtigal alive was another day of humans and spirits suffering because of him.

Teepo was becoming anxious at all of this. "Oh, I just hate, hate, hate, hate this place!" he wildly yelled. "Let's skedaddle!"

"The spud's right," Alvin chipped in. "I"m getting bad vibes here. Shoulder's still stuff too. Frankly I'm amazed we made that shot."

Something pulsed from above, quickly drawing Milla's attention. It was the rocks the machines were spewing on, only from this angle, she realized it wasn't a set of rocks at all. It was a cocoon! "Watch out, get back!" she told the others. The light intensified, and something white fell out of the bottom. It curled out, and unfurled wings like an insects, but with all the colors of a rainbow Two claws of white jutted out from near its head and it roared in anger.

"What the hell is that thing!" Alvin yelled, already reaching for his weapons, but his movements weren't flawless, that bolt still pained him.

"We're about to find out!" Milla screamed back her sword already in hand. The nameless anomaly's charge slammed right into the barrier Milla hastily erected.

Rowen grimaced and moved Cline away. "There's a strong amount of spirit energy emanating from that creature."

"Was their main objective here creating this thing?" Milla threw out the question as the thing pulled back and sent a wave of mana out from behind its tail and knocked Milla back. What an abomination man had created again!

"Air pressure!" Rowen shouted and a wave of earth spirit energy slammed down on the creature, blasting it to the floor. "Earth artes seem to be effective!" the old channeler stated.

"Good to know!" Milla added and pounded the creature with her grave before it took flight again. She felt the familiar feel of linking, from Alvin. She knew what he had in mind. The two of them combined their artes and performed a devastating linked earth arte, followed up by Rowen's use of the rock trine spirit arte and Elize healing the damage Milla had taken.

The creature roared, and Milla saw the telltale sign of a spirit channel. It casted with an inhuman speed, and below her feet she was buffet by blades of wind and sent into the air. As she recovered to her feet, she saw it casting another spirit arte. A golden bell began slamming into her this time, blurring her vision for a split second. When it recovered she attacked the beast with everything she had for a good ten seconds. She wouldn't let it get away this time. She felt a wave of clarity wash over her and stopped her attack, barely an inch from slashing Alvin!

"The monster can confuse the senses!" Rowen shouted at the two of them. "Do not waste yourself in frivolous doubt now, we must defeat this creature!"

He was right, the two of them turned their link back on with a mod and enacted the linked earth arte again. Rowen's air pressure and Elize's healing had a second act as well, and just as patterned so did the creature. It roared and attempted its wind arte, but now they were ready with their magic guard and stopped it dead. They interrupted its next casting of the bell with separate earth artes, and adding in Rowen's attacks, and even Elize's, the creature fell to the ground, defeated.

"That was quite the nuisance," Milla stated as she flicked off the remnant particles on her blade.

"But it sure was pretty," Teepo commented.

"I don't believe that creature evolved naturally." Rowen speculated on its nature, but Milla already knew the vile truth of its origins.

And that meant only one course for it. Milla readied her sword, and charged in while exhaling. She drove the blade into the unnatural beast, and sent it to its grave with grave.

She felt spirits die.

"No," she dropped her sword and staggered back in disbelief. "That, that can't be..."

"What?" Alvin seriously asked.

"That, that thing," the creature began to dissolve into fading lights. "It was... a fusion of Lesser Spirits." Milla dropped to her knees in shock at her own rashness. First the Four, now this. She had just violated her mission in the most severe way possible, and added more victims to the list caused by Rashugal's experiments. Nachtigal! She clenched her fists in anger as she felt the last vestiges of the spirits' power vanished. She had to slay him, and soon! But, in her rage she had forgotten herself and destroyed them. She needed, she needed, to not let her anger drive her like this. She wasn't strong enough to ignore the consequences anymore. She stood back on her feet and retrieved her sword without a further word. No one else attempted to comfort her. They knew it would be useless.

Cline staggered forward into Rowen's arms. "Then, shall we return to Sharilton?" the butler somberly asked. "These people have had intolerable amounts of mana extracted from them. They need to see a doctor immediately." None of them wanted to say another word, what was there to say? So they simply began their long march back to Sharilton.

* * *

**AN**: And after the chapter where Jude contributes nothing, we get the one where Jude's absence has an actual effect. That offered me no end of amusement. From this chapter the rails are starting to go more and more off track. How long until we can wave them goodbye completely? Who knows... well, I do, obviously. But let's just say, things are gonna get plenty weird before this is all over.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens

Wow, actually lost a Follower, that's so very depressing. But that just means I have to try harder to make it up!

Thanks again to user Presea. Also thanks to user FreeWeirdGal. Those reviews really kept my spirits up after losing a follower, so thank you both double-time!

**Tales of Xillia and the Tales of Series are the copyright of Namco Bandai and whoever else owns the rights. I own nothing except for OCs that haven't appeared yet/ever.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens**

What should have been a return in good cheer was soured by Milla's grim deed and demeanor. No one spoke on the way back, few ever exchanged glances, all to conserve what energy remained in their bodies. Indeed the first real contact was the one waiting for them back in Sharilton. Driselle came running over screaming her brother's name and embraced him on sight immediately.

"Don't worry about me," the exhausted Lord of Sharilton told his sister. "Someone get these people to a hospital!" he commanded and almost in response some of the people began to collapse. The guard force took up that mission with a resounding "yes, sir!".

They were all brought back to the Sharil manor for treatment. Milla and her group took up waiting positions where they were once served tea. The mood couldn't be further from than, but Milla sorely wished for another cup. She could never forget her mistake, but she would like it not to burden her now that nothing could be done to prevent it. Just prevent another mistake like it.

"The doctors say that all of the captured citizens will recover," Cline announced. Milla hadn't even noticed him, but he, Driselle and Rowen had returned from their visit to the doctors.

After Cline's speech, Rowen bowed. "You have my deepest gratitude, everyone," he thanked them all.

"Mine, too!" Driselle added in. "I can't thank you enough."

"Even if the price was high," Milla stated as blankly as she could.

Cline nodded to that. "All the more reason for Nachtigal to be stopped. Affecting both spirits and humans in such a violent manner without recourse cannot be tolerated."

"And stop him I will," Milla resolved. She looked at her traveling companions and said "Let's be off."

"Already?" Teepo shouted in disbelief. "What's the rush?!"

Rush. Milla stopped dead in her tracks at that word.

"Good thing you stopped," Alvin commented. "We'll have to pass through For Gandala from here. That place ain't exactly something to be taking on head on."

They could just fight their way through. But...

"Fort Gandala?" Rowen pipped in. "Then you intend to go against King Nachtigal in Fennmont?"

"Yes," Milla said. "I have unfinished business there."

"Related to spyrix I assume?" Rowen guessed correctly.

Milla nodded, knowing what he was indicating. "I did promise you all an explanation did I not?" Milla looked away and closed her eyes. This was not something she wanted to reveal to humans. It was _her_ mission to safeguard both humans and spirits from the threat of spyrix. "A full explanation would take too long, but in short, spyrix are machines that consume spirits to cast spirit artes."

"What?" Rowen was just the first to react in shock. "How barbaric. What need could there be to make use of such a technology?"

"Spyrix are not dependent on the user in the way spirit artes are, and they command a great power," Milla looked over the others. "Children younger than Elize would be able to command spirit artes greater than Rowen or I with ease."

"How vilely impressive," Rowen darkly noted and stroked his beard. "If Nachtigal intends to mass produce such machines he could conquer all of Rieza Maxia with minimal effort."

"Do you truly think he intends to go that far?" Cline asked his servant.

"Regardless of his intent, he must be stopped," Milla resolved. "Spyrix weaponry is not an easy thing to create, despite the successes I've witnessed during my confrontations. I have not felt spirits dying in enough numbers for me to believe there is more than a handful of spyrixes in Nachtigal's clutches."

"Amazing," Rowen, broke posture when he spoke in awe. "I truly do believe you could have an ability such as that." He returned to his normal stature. "Though I must ask why you seem so determined to do this?"

"It is because I am Maxwell," Milla stated. Yes, she was Maxwell. "And safeguarding all lives, human and spirit is my mission. If Nachtigal intends to kill man and spirit alike in his bid for power, then I will stop him."

The surprise from her last statement was dwarfed by the reactions to this new news. Alvin was the only one who knew this, but even still he looked a little impressed.

"I suppose," Cline spoke up, the first words that weren't gasps of impression, "that helping the Lord Maxwell through Fort Gandala would be a boon to us all."

"What do you mean?" she asked the Lord of Sharilton.

Rowen answered for him. "Fort Gandala is a man-made defensive structure controlled by the military. They'll surely arrest you on the spot if you show your face." Rowen stroked his beard in thought. "If you however, had some more assistance, reaching the other side and heading to Fennmont would still be possible."

"I simply intended to fight my way through," Milla said. Though it almost caused as much shock as her earlier revelations.

"Not the easiest of plans," Cline exchanged a look with Rowen. "I shall send men ahead to infiltrate the base. They will facilitate your passage."

"That," Milla paused, and lowered her head in thought. That could very much make their trip easy. After her mistake in the gorge... this might be the better way.

"You really wanna be doing that for us?" Alvin chimed in with some dry logic. "You just nearly lost that life of yours to the military, you'd be doing it again pretty soon."

Cline simply shook his head. "House Sharil has never been particularly loyal to Nachtigal." He held up a clenched fist and stared at it. "In fact, I have just issued a formal complaint with the military and ordered their troops withdrawn."

"In other words," Milla looked up as it dawned on her. "You're pretty much on the verge of war."

Cline simply offer a nod as his answer.

"Then we should take him up on his offer," Alvin jovially supported the plan. "It's certainly more appealing than a suicide charge."

"I see..." Milla understood and looked back at Cline. "Very well. We accept your offer."

"Excellent," the young lord stated and clutched that fist of resolve to his heart. "After what you've done for my people, it is the least I can do." He dropped his hand back down to his side. "It will take some time to put the pieces in place, however." He looked over at Rowen. "In the meantime, please make yourselves at home. Rowen, please remain with our guests. Make certain they want for nothing."

"As you wish sir," Rowen flourished with a bow. Milla thanked them.

"Wah-hooray!" Teepo shouted happy as could be. "Sleepover party with Driselle!"

The young lady of Sharil laughed. "You got it!"

"You all must be very tired," Cline claimed. "I will have rooms readied. Speak with me when you wish to retire."

"Thank you," Milla replied. "and sorry for being a burden." First thing Milla wanted to do, have some more of that tea.

She had a quick chat with Rowen about something else after that, "I noticed your skill with spirit artes in our fights."

"My," the butler replied, "if the Lord of Spirits herself made notice of me I must have quite the talent."

"Indeed," Milla plainly stated. "In fact I'd like to see some of your talent later. My own command of Spirit Artes is, diminished, ever since I lost command over the Four."

Rowen stroked his beard. "My, that explains some things," the servant shook his head. "Very well, let us begin the lesson later."

* * *

Later, after the lesson, the two channelers were walking back to the Sharil mansion from combat outside the city. "Thank you for the lesson," Milla told him. "I learned far more than I thought I could." She looked ahead towards the manor. "Alvin is a fine instructor when it comes to swordsmanship, but I haven't had any opportunities to study spirit artes." Though, she supposed she could have asked Elize, now that she thought about it.

"My, you hardly needed it," Rowen praised her skills. "Though I was happy to help."

"No, even with your pointers my artes won't have the versatility during channeling yours will." Milla corrected him. "I've never used techniques to control spirits before, I always did it by feel."

Rowen wagged his finger. "Perhaps, but even when you were just, feeling, you had that power. And your spirit-shifting is leagues further than anything I could ever achieve."

"Perhaps," Milla curiously answered. Few humans seemed able to use the spirit artes in such a manner. It had always been natural to her so she never considered it odd. "I hope that we may practice once again sometime in the future."

"Nothing would please this old man more," Rowen said with a bow.

The two returned to the inside from the temperate night, where Cline was ready. "Elize and Alvin have already taken to their chambers, do you wish to as well?" he asked. She nodded in acceptance. "Very well, allow me to lead you." The Lord of Sharilton led the Lord of Spirits to her bedchambers and departed with a "Good night."

It certainly was a good night. After such a bad day, little else could make a night bad. Milla's sleep came quickly after her head laid on the pillow.

* * *

Morning was what Milla awoke too, and she wasted no time hurrying down to Cline to investigate the Fort Gandala situation. Thankfully he was up. Distressingly there'd been no contact from his people at Fort Gandala.

"I imagine you're growing impatient," Cline correctly assessed her mood. "Would you like me to dispatch Rowen to check on the preparations?"

The elderly channeler had proven himself quite proficient in his work. Milla was sure he would pull through. "Yes," she answered.

"Very well," Cline nodded. "I will send him at once."

Following that declaration, the full group situated on the steps outside the manor after they had gathered. A stable hand was busy preparing a steed for Rowen nearby as they exited.

"I'm counting on you, Rowen," Cline told the older man.

"I will not let you down," he accepted his assignment with a bow.

"How long until you return?" Driselle asked him with a worried look.

"Let's see," Rowen stroked his beard as he calculated. "It should take me no less than a day to get to and from on horseback."

"Oh," Driselle tilted her head into a waiting palm and swayed with sad thought. "I suppose that means we'll have to bid farewell to our new friends tomorrow."

The out-of-town group looked amongst themselves, and Elize was visibly distressed by the reality facing her. She'd become quite good friends with the Lady of Sharil. Milla hadn't considered it until now, but Alvin should have noticed that as well. They could easily leave her here, she was sure they wouldn't mind.

But Alvin had other concerns for now it seemed. "Looks that way, if everything stays on track."

"That settles it!" Driselle broke out of her sadness with cheer. "Today, Elly, Milla and I are going shopping!"

"Shopping?!" Teepo excitedly spoke. "For real?! Hooray!"

"Time's a wasting." Driselle said full of hope. "Let's go!" She moved closer and... grabbed Milla's arm. Elize grabbed the other and were soon dragging her off.

Sheer confusion prevented the Lord of Spirits from breaking out of a little girl and a noblewoman's grasp. "Wait," She asked in complete ignorance. "Where are we going?"

"I promised to take Elly shopping, silly." Driselle stated her simple reasoning. "If you're leaving tomorrow, today's our only chance."

"Ah," Milla understood now as she recalled that promise the two made in day's past. "Very well." She gave them her approval. "You two carry on with your consumerism."

The two didn't take this answer. They threw their free hands into the hair and shouted "To the shops!" before dragging Milla along against her will.

"Wait, put me down!" the Lord of Spirits pleaded. "I have no need for trinkets!"

Alvin shot back with a grin on his lips. "It's not gonna kill you to tag along."

"I supposed it won't," Milla said as she got dragged further and further away. "But I don't have anything to do so this would just be a most fruitless endeavor and a waste of all our energies," she lectured as the men faded from view. "Furthermore if anyone should be shopping it should be you Alvin, we should restock on foods and items and I am still not fully accustomed to trading shorthands."

"They can't hear you anymore Milla," Elize said as they reached the central plaza.

Milla glanced between the two of them. "Very well," she resigned herself to shopping. She, could use something to distract her mind from her mistake. Even if forgetting was dangerous. Maybe that was why she offered no resistance to the duo dragging her along? But in any case, she should make the most of this time.

* * *

"I can no longer obey the king," Cline said, his eyes locked on the horizon in the direction of Fennmont. "He uses his own people as pawns."

"You're gonna rebel huh?" Alvin cut in. "Well, if this is some big inspirational speech save it." He shook his head. "I'm a mercenary, pay me enough and I'll fight, no questions asked. I don't need any big speeches about the evils you're fighting against."

Cline looked at him in surprise, before moving to acceptance. He smiled a bit, for himself? "I suppose that's true, though I certainly felt I should bolster my own confidence as well."

"Do it with ink and paper," Alvin gave advice. "The people out there need to hear that, not guys like me or Rowen here."

"You're right," Cline looked down before staring at Alvin. "Thank you." He said, and offered out his hand.

Alvin chuckled and flipped around. "Didn't do anything that needed thanks," He informed him, and Alvin looked up at the skyline Cline was staring at earlier and-"Get down!" he yelled and drew his gun, firing it straight at the red-armored sniper aiming from a rooftop of a neighboring manor. Alvin couldn't hear, but he was damn sure the poor bastard screamed in surprise at suddenly being shot. Memories from the gorge burned in his mind as the pain in his shoulder reawakened from where he'd been shot.

"What was that?" Cline shouted from behind Alvin.

"A sniper," Alvin explained, "just like back at Bermia Gorge all bright and red! A real blight on the skyline." If he hadn't been looking in the exact right place that sniper woulda fired and Cline would have had an arrow right through the heart, and not the good kind. "Look's clear for now," Alvin said and rubbed his aching soldier. He hadn't want to impose on the doctors earlier because they were more needed elsewhere, so he'd been planning on getting it looked at during the girl's shopping trip.

"Those are Nachtigal's personal troops!" Rowen exclaimed. "He was probably trying to assassinate Lord Cline!"

"What?" the living Lord of Sharilton responded.

"I'll take that handshake once we get inside," Alvin applied, his gaze shifting to the other rooftops on look-out for other snipers.

The three of them hastily retreated inside while the nearby bodyguards took position at the doors to cover their Lord.

"Nachtigal was one step ahead of us," Cline said. "Not even a full day and you've already saved my life again."

"I'm more worried about the girls now," Alvin revealed through gritted teeth. "Taking out an enemy head before you move in is a hell of a battle starter."

"He's right," Rowen agreed and looked out the window. "In fact I believe we are about to receive such news."

A guard messenger quickly entered in through the front door. "Lord Cline!" the guard yelled. "We're under attack!"

Cline narrowed his eyes at the truth. "Nachtigal."

"Fighting has already broken out all over the city, things are in chaos!" the messenger continued.

"Is my sister safe?" Cline desperately asked.

"She and two others were seen near the location the enemy attack began in the central plaza, but I was ordered to come here immediately so any further information on their status is unknown."

"We have to go to their aid at once!" the Lord of Sharil ordered and strode forth to lead his people.

"Master Cline," Rowen said. "I must regretfully order you to stay behind."

"What?" he twisted to face Rowen and the reprieved great betrayal he felt. "My sister and my people are in danger! I cannot simply abandon them!"

"And you will not," Rowen sternly answered. "Alvin and I shall lead the guard force to their aid. But you must remain here Lord Cline. Nachtigal has already made two attempts on your life, and even now you still bear the pain of your imprisonment. To go into battle now would be foolhardy, even for men much more experienced in combat than you." Rowen closed his eyes. "Right now the best action you could take is to survive. The people will need someone to lead them, and Nachtigal has already marked you as a threat to him."

Cline's anger contorted face slowly cooled down into reserved acceptance. "Do not let anything happen to her Rowen," he commanded with no strength in his words, yet with a force more powerful than any strength could provide.

"I swear it on my name," Rowen bowed and turned to Alvin. "Shall we?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," Alvin's usual cheer wasn't as heavy as usual.

The two men rushed outside, and after a quick check for snipers, they proceeded to the front of the manor. A squad of guard were ready and waiting, and after a "follow us!" from Rowen a sizable relief squad had formed to lead the counterattack to retake central plaza. They arrived just in time to see the girls and plenty of citizens being taken away by the red-clad soldiers of King Nachtigal. Driselle walked under her own power, but Milla and Elize were carried, while the man that accompanied King Nachtigal from his appearance in Sharilton held unto Teepo with some mild disgust.

"Lady Driselle!" Rowen shouted, but it was already too late. All the prisoners were herded into the carriage and drove away. The red soldiers that remained moved up slowly, ready to confront the men and guards. But Rowen had a different idea. "Enough!" he shouted at them. "You have already completed your mission here, or do you soldiers live simply to see your own citizens suffer? This pointless bloodshed has served its purpose." This prompted them to exchange glances with one another, and begin a full retreat. Rowen sighed and looked over the city. "Begin operations to secure the city and aid the populace," he ordered the guards who complied immediately.

Alvin spat in disgust. "All that good luck had to run out sometime I suppose," he slapped his forehead. "Why'd it have to be know of all times though."

Rowen shook his head, "We must report back to Lord Cline and begin our next course of action."

"And that is?"

"A rescue mission, obviously."

* * *

**AN:** Hey look, an actual change! I profess I must beg some forgiveness for things taking so long to actually start with some more serious diversions. My initial chapter and fic description both promise a vivid change, and is now almost two months in, that things finally begin to happen. All of you who have stayed with me despite the constant similarities to canon, I thank you most earnestly!

My original plan for Cline's survival had Alvin just blow him off entirely, then have Cline walk in-doors before the bolt even fired, but upon rewatching the scene in-game, I noticed Alvin was looking at the skyline. So if his gaze was just in the right position he could have totally preempted the attack.

Anyway, next chapter is the Fort stuff and some stuff from Jude's POV too. Chapter 11 though? Oh boy now that's gonna be fun.


End file.
